The Walking Dead : The Northerners
by Mimy111
Summary: [SEQUEL DE "Vers l'avenir"] Cinq ans s'était écoulé depuis que Franck avait proposé à Kenny et Clementine de rejoindre le camp nommé "The North Lake". Avec AJ, ils vivaient une vie loin du chaos des premières années. Et malgré le calme qui s'était établi, dans ce monde-là, la chance finissait toujours par tourner. On ne pouvait pas l'arrêter : ils devraient lutter pour leur survie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir_**

**_Comme promis à ceux qui ont lu la transition "Vers l'avenir" voilà sa suite. Sachez que vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans avoir forcément lu son préquel. Je ne fais que peu référence à la transition qui nous permet surtout de voir l'avancée psychologique des personnages et comment ils se sont retrouvés là où je vais les conduire à travers cette histoire._**

**_De toute façon, voilà un court résumé de "Vers l'avenir" pour ceux qui voudrait tout de suite commencer cette histoire_**

_Clementine et Kenny n'ont pas pu rejoindre Wellington. Clementine a décidé de ne pas y aller sans lui. Ils ont vagabondé sur les routes quelques temps, essayant de se reconstruire après le tumulte des derniers jours. Grâce à la famille qu'ils forment à présent, Kenny et Clementine ont commencé à retrouver le sourire en compagnie du petit AJ. Ils ont continué la lutte pour leur survie. On dû parfois se déplacer lorsque des étrangers qui s'avéraient être des anciens membres du camp de Carver ont croisés leur route._

_Et, après deux mois de vadrouille, ils pensaient enfin à retenter leur chance de rejoindre de nouveau Wellington. Seulement, des inconnus menés par un homme apellé Franck les prirent par surprise et vinrent à la rencontre de façon pacifiste. Ils leurs ont proposés de rejoindre leur camp, leurs ont dit qu'ils pensaient qu'ils méritaient une place chez eux après les avoir interrogés sur certains détails de leur vie passée. Et après de longues discussions, Kenny et Clementine ont décidé de repartirent avec ces gens qui leur semblaient digne de confiance et d'entamer une nouvelle vie._

**_Merci à MemoriesOfVoxei pour avoir corriger une partie de ce chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Walking Dead : The Northerners<span>**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 1 : Invités surprises_

Après des années, les bourrasques des hivers restaient inchangées. La neige collait au sol, le froid lacérait la peau et cela pendant six mois entiers. Mais il fallait en faire abstraction et accomplir la mission.

Le camp "North Lake" était installé sur la rive de Long Lake, pas loin du comté de Wellington installé dans l'Etat du Michigan. Clémentine marchait sur les bords de la rive d'Ess Lake situé à deux kilomètres au Sud Ouest de Long Lake. Le lac était presque complètement gelé en cette période de l'année. La jeune fille qui était toujours coiffée de la même manière et portait la même casquette que dans le passé avait maintenant pris les traits d'une jeune fille belle, agile et athlétique. Elle avait murie, son visage s'était affigné pur prendre celui d'une adolescente enfin dans la fleur de l'âge.

Elle faisait sa route entre les bois qui longeaient le bord du lac mais n'était pas seule sur le chemin. Becca, de deux ans son aîné, l'accompagnait.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce putain de froid ! Déclara cette dernière après quelques secondes, le ton morne.

- Tant que ça ralentit les morts, ça me va.

- C'est vrai que les températures nous ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent finalement au premier point de la zone qui leur avait été imposée d'examiner aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on en est réduite à se charger de ces tâches ?!

Clementine resta silencieuse, pas réellement à l'écoute des plaintes de Becca. Elles arrivaient enfin vers le premier piège qui avait eu la chance d'attraper un lapin d'une taille convenable. Par habitude, Clem retira l'animal comme Becca reprenait la mélodie de ses complaintes :

- On a fait plus que bien d'autres durant toutes ces années. Pris bien plus de risques et voilà comment ils nous remercient… Aller poser de nouveaux pièges et récupérer ce qui se serait perdu dans ces foutus traquenards. Ça fait six mois qu'on fait ça et j'en ai ma claque !

Clémentine retira son sac de ses épaules et y engouffra sans ménagement le lapin tout en ponctuant :

- Ils veulent seulement essayer de nous protéger avec des tâches moins dangereuses.

- Ça fait un moment que toi et moi on sait se protéger. On a cessé d'être des gamines il y a bien longtemps maintenant. On est capable de faire plus que ça.

Les deux jeunes filles s'épièrent. Clem installa le nouveau piège puis renchérit simplement :

- De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Quelqu'un, oui. Mais pas nous. Y'a des gosses au camp qui sont maintenant largement en âge de faire tout ça !

Elles repartirent alors dans leur marche jusqu'au prochain piège, et Clementine en profita pour regarder sa compagne tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de cette dernière. Elle s'exprima alors :

- Je suis d'accord. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient prêts pour ça.

- En même temps si les autres se sortaient les doigts du cul et se décidaient à les faire s'entraîner, on n'en serait pas là ! On ne nous a pas protégées nous. Ils ne devraient pas plus l'être.

- Carver avait raison à propos d'une chose au moins…

Ce nom choqua Becca. Il n'avait pas été mentionné depuis des années. Clémentine reprit donc, le timbre intransigeant :

- La prochaine génération se doit d'être plus forte. En les protégeant comme ça, ils les handicapent pour la vie. Et celle-ci risque d'être bien courte. On n'est jamais à l'abri de devoir un jour retourner sur les routes. Et si ça arrivait, les gosses seraient un vrai poids mort dans ces conditions.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça ?

- Tu veux parler de Kenny ?

- Oui. Il pourrait...

Subitement, un bruissement entre les arbres retint leur attention et coupa court à leur conversation. Immédiatement, elles virevoltèrent vers la provenance du son, anormalement plus fort que ceux imposés par le vent. Derrière elles, par le chemin qu'elles venaient d'emprunter, elles guettèrent le buisson responsable du bruit.

Elles s'observèrent, partageant la même pensée de toute évidence.

Elles savaient forcément reconnaitre les sons et celui-ci n'était clairement pas dû au vent. Il était aussi trop prononcé pour provenir d'un animal. Aucun grognement n'était reconnaissable ; il y avait donc peu de chance que cela soit un rôdeur.

Quelqu'un donc…

Tout en gardant leur sang froid, elles s'approchèrent tout doucement, sortant chacune leur arme de leur fourreau; un long couteau pour Becca, une machette pour Clementine.

Cette dernière avança silencieusement et fit discrètement le tour du buisson. Elles conservèrent leur calme. Clem couvrit le flan droit, Becca le gauche. La première apparue, l'arme levée, prête à attaquer quand…

- C'est moi !

Les deux jeunes filles abaissèrent tout de suite leurs armes dès qu'elles reconnurent celui qui les avait suivies.

- Drew ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'emporta Clem, les traits rageurs.

- Putain, Drew ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous suivre ?! T'es fêlé !

Le gamin d'une douzaine d'années se releva de sa cachette sous le regard sévère des deux filles. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, mais son visage et sa chevelure témoignaient de l'innocence qui était encore sienne. Ses traits fins et joueurs ne semblaient pas avoir connu les mêmes tourments que Clementine ou Becca par le passé. De plus ses cheveux aussi blonds que l'orge accentuaient la douceur de son faciès. Toutefois, on sentait une vive intelligence et une profonde curiosité à travers l'éclat pétillant de ses grands yeux verts.

- Je… Je suis désolé.

- T'es pas supposé être à « l'école » avec tes petits camarades ?! Lâcha Becca avec une évidente moquerie.

- Sans rigoler, Drew, tu devrais être au camp avec les autres ! Déclara Clem très sérieuse, elle.

- Et à quoi va me servir Shakespeare, les sciences ou toutes les tâches comme pêcher ou faire du feu lorsque je devrais défendre ma vie ou celle des autres ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire face à un attaquant ? Lui expliquer comment ferrer un poisson en tentant de le distraire ?! Ou peut-être lui déclamer quelques discours d'auteurs morts depuis des siècles pour essayer de le raisonner ?

- Là, il marque un point. Admit Becca dans un petit rire.

- Deux tu veux dire. Lança Clementine à son tour.

Et soudain, les trois ne purent contenir le rire qui passa leurs cordes vocales. Rire de cette façon n'arrivait pas très souvent. Alors quand ça arrivait, il fallait en profiter.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme, Drew profita de l'atmosphère détendue pour les supplier :

- Je peux rester avec vous aujourd'hui ? S'il-vous-plaît ? Je vous promets que je ferais exactement ce que vous me direz !

- Quoi ?! Mon œil, oui ! Tu vas reprendre le chemin que t'as pris et rentrer au camp !

- On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser rentrer tout seul ! Enonça Clementine face au manque de bon sens de Becca.

- On a une mission Clem. On ne peut pas tout lâcher.

- Mais si je reste avec vous, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me raccompagner. S'il-te-plaît Clem ? Laisse-moi rester ! Après tout, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu m'entraines. Je suis prêt !

- Ecoute Clem, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne prendrai pas cette décision, indiqua Becca. Il te suit toujours partout comme un petit chien et c'est toi qui t'es prise d'affection pour lui. C'est ta responsabilité.

Clementine soupira et guetta les deux jeunes gens, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur la moue suppliante de Drew. Elle pris vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cette situation quand enfin elle formula :

- Tu feras exactement ce que je te dirai de faire. Si je te dis de fuir sans te retourner, tu le fais. Et tu appliqueras tout ce que je t'ai appris. Tu ne prendras aucun risque inconsidéré. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement clair !

Le jeune garçon sourit tout en gardant un certain sérieux. A présent, seul le temps leur dirait ce qui allait se passer...

Les trois jeunes gens se remirent en route. Dès leur départ, Clémentine interrogea Drew d'un timbre grave :

- Rappelle-moi quelle est la règle la plus importante ?

- Rester en vie ! Répondit-il comme une recrue parfaitement bien entraîné.

- Très bien. Et la suivante ?

- Ne jamais se faire piéger.

Ce précepte était une résonnance directe à ce que Lee avait dit à Clémentine le jour où il était mort… par sa faute.

Ils étaient tout proches du second piège que les filles devaient inspectées quand Drew demanda à Clementine, très sérieusement :

- Tu crois que tu pourrais voir avec le conseil s'il ne pourrait pas me permettre d'aller en mission avec vous de temps en temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Drew. Dit Clem peu emballée par cette idée. Je risquerai gros en allant les voir ! Imagine leur réaction quand ils seront que je t'ai entraîné !

- Je sais… Je demandais c'est tout…

Clementine soupira et afficha une certaine compassion face à la l'accablement du garçon. Finalement, elle compléta de façon raisonnable:

- Ecoutes, si tu arrives à appliquer tout ce que je t'ai appris jusqu'ici et que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennui aujourd'hui, j'irai peut-être voir le conseil.

- C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il trop excité, soudain fou de joie par les mots de Clem.

- Drew… Ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Désolé...

Il s'excusa de son enthousiasme puis renchérit :

- C'est juste que… ce n'est pas facile de rester toujours au même endroit depuis plus de cinq ans et de ne jamais sortir du périmètre.

- Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Après tout ce temps, tu ne voudrais pas vivre sur les routes.

Clémentine et Becca partagèrent une œillade de compréhension face à la tristesse de leur passé.

- J'ai déjà vécu sur les routes ! Peut-être que j'étais petit mais j'en garde quelques souvenirs. Clama Drew tandis qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième piège qui n'avait rien attrapé.

- Si je me souviens bien ça fait un peu moins d'un an en tout, je me trompe ?

Le garçon acquiesça de la tête étonnement vexé. Comme si cela était une mauvaise chose.

- J'ai vu trop d'horreurs et ai dû en accomplir beaucoup d'autres. J'ai fait des choix qui ne me quittent pas. Pourtant, je sais que ce sont eux qui font de moi une survivante à cet instant précis. Les routes m'ont enseigné comment survivre même si j'espère ne jamais à avoir à y retourner."

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne serais pas plus fort si j'avais vécu ce que vous avez vécu ?

Cette dernière tirade titilla les deux jeunes filles. Ce n'était surement pas quelque chose qu'elles aimaient entendre. Même si elle était plus forte aujourd'hui à cause de tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré, cela n'était en rien une compensation face à la perte de leurs proches.

- Non, pas forcément… Je me suis rendue compte avec le temps que c'est lorsque tu veux protéger les gens tu aimes que tu t'améliores et devient plus fort. Être sur les routes pour apprendre à survivre n'est pas une bonne chose en soi. Il y a d'autres moyens.

Cette réplique insuffla un silence dérangeant dans leur marche. Drew ainsi que Becca était très à l'écoute des paroles de Clémentine. Le premier tentait vainement de comprendre. L'autre ne saisissait que trop bien.

A travers les arbres, Clem scruta la rive du lac gelé, pensive. Elle semblait perdue dans de douloureux et sombre souvenirs. Malgré tout, elle reprit la parole, le ton doux, ému :

- Nous avons perdu tant de monde… C'était terrible… Tant d'être cher sont morts parce que nous n'étions pas correctement préparé, ni même assez protégé et de ce fait, nous étions constamment obligés de bouger et d'endurer toutes sortes de danger.

- Désolé Clem. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était idiot.

- Tant que tu comprends pourquoi c'était stupide, c'est tout ce qui compte. Termina-t-elle sur un petit sourire et un clin d'œil complice à l'attention du blond.

Même si Drew ne pouvait comprendre la douleur qui lui avait été épargné, il semblait saisir un peu mieux les conséquences qu'impliquait leur mode de vie d'autrefois. Si Clem l'entraînait comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle lui offrait la chance d'apprendre à se défendre, à survivre sans avoir à affronter tout ce que Clémentine avait du vivre pour en être là où elle en était aujourd'hui.

Après ça, le trio garda le silence pendant un bon moment quand ils croisèrent un premier rodeur sur leur route. Il était coincé tout près de la rive, entre la glace formée sur toute la surface du lac. Le froid, le gèle et sa position le rendait pratiquement immobile. Même lorsqu'il repéra leur présence, sa tête fut le seul membre qui bougea avec une lenteur rassurante. Seul le haut de son corps dépassait de la banquise et ses deux bras était pratiquement arrachés de ses épaules. Ceux-ci semblaient être durement collés à la glace.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le rôdeur avec une indifférence presque habituelle. Quant à Drew, il paraissait aussi intrigué qu'inquiet par ces créatures qu'il n'avait que peu côtoyé jusqu'à présent. Sur le silence de ces deux compères, Clémentine déclara alors :

- Tu te sens d'attaque Drew ?

L'enfant paru quelque peu effrayé. Il ne cessait de regarder la petite hache qu'il avait entre les doigts et le rôdeur.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ce n'est pas grave."

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire ! Dit-il le ton plein d'assurance.

- Très bien ! La confiance c'est l'une des clés majeures à ta survie.

- On te couvre. S'exprima alors Becca le ton plus amène que tout à l'heure.

Cette dernière et Clementine sortirent presque au même moment leur revolver qui trônait dans leur dos. Ils s'avancèrent tous près de la rive, à trois mètres du rôdeur.

- Vas-y. Comme je t'ai appris : Un coup sec et rapide.

Les deux jeunes filles prenaient positions sur le côté afin d'avoir une vue dégagée pour tuer le rôdeur si celui-ci venait à s'échapper de sa prison de glace.

Drew s'avança de deux pas. Sa main se raffermit sur le manche de sa hache quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de sa proie. Il semblait déterminé à présent. Il inspira fortement quand subitement, il leva rapidement l'arme au dessus de sa tête qui vient s'écraser trop mollement sur le crâne du zombie. Le premier coup ne l'acheva pas ce qui surprit un instant Drew. Il faillit tomber en arrière sous la surprise de la tête remuant encore.

- N'ai pas peur. On est là et tu t'en sors très bien. Le rassura Clementine.

- Allez gamin ! La prochaine sera la bonne. Compléta Becca avec une étonnante gentillesse.

Rassuré par les paroles des filles, Drew s'avança une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, la brutalité de son coup mis fin aux grognements du zombie dont quelques morceaux de cervelles s'éparpillèrent sur la glace.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dure.

- Non. Répondit Drew à l'attention des paroles de Clem. Ça allait.

Il était content de lui, c'était évident.

- Tu va vis vite choper le coup de main. Commenta Clementine, en offrant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Drew.

- Ouais … enfin c'est toujours plus facile quand on a affaire à des cas comme celui-là. Mais dès qu'ils sont capables de bouger, c'est tout de suite une autre histoire.

Soudain, Drew fut quelque peu apeuré par les mots de Becca. Alors Clémentine s'adressa fermement à elle :

- Tu vas arrêter de l'effrayer ?!

- Je lui dis juste la vérité. Il ne pourra pas toujours s'attendre à ce que se soit aussi simple !

- Et il le sait !

Drew observa Clémentine, les yeux peint d'une sincère gratitude. Elle semblait faire confiance à ses talents et c'était bien ce dont il avait besoin.

- Allons-y ! On a encore pas mal de piège à vérifier. Conclut finalement Clémentine.

Le trio se remit alors en route.

Ils avaient examiné cinq pièges de plus, récupérés deux autres lapins ainsi qu'un petit écureuil. La vue des animaux qui avaient péri bouleversa quelque peu Drew peu habitué à être entouré par la mort.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile au début. Mais tu t'y feras, tu verras…

- C'est comme ça que ça se passe gamin !

Le garçon soupira d'amertume aux paroles des deux jeunes filles. Toutefois ses prunelles montraient clairement qu'il comprenait l'importance de cette mission.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent de nouveau le sentier principal entre les arbres du bois qui longeait toute la rive. Ils parcoururent une cinquantaine de mètre lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les prémices de plusieurs baraquements installés aux bords de l'eau. Comme par habitude, les deux jeunes filles empruntèrent un autre chemin qui leur fit contourner les maisons en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois.

- Pourquoi on ne coupe pas directement par la rive ? S'hasarda Drew, plutôt intrigué.

- Tant que tu le peux, évite les lieux d'habitations. Ce n'est jamais très sûr.

- On ne s'est jamais sur quoi ou sur qui on peut tomber. Rajouta Clem à la suite de Becca.

- Ok.

Encore quelque chose que le blond apprenait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au prochain piège caché au cœur des bois, sous les voûtes immenses des arbres. Seulement, Becca qui ouvrait la marche s'arrêta subitement. Aussi vite, elle leur ordonna de se cacher si bien qu'instinctivement, Clem attrapa fermement Drew par le bras. Le trio dissimula sa présence derrière deux arbres côte à côte. Dans le même temps, Clem sortit son revolver lorsqu'elle vit son ami tenir le sien entre ses mains. Discrètement, la première observa du coin de l'œil la zone que Becca pointait du regard ; au point même où le piège était posé. Celui-ci avait fait prisonnier la patte d'une biche… au plus grand bonheur des six rôdeurs qui l'avaient déjà dévoré de moitié…

Six rôdeurs… Situation dangereuse donc. Surtout que ceux-ci avait l'air bien vivace en dépit du froid des environs. Surement parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de se nourrir.

D'un simple mouvement de tête, Clem fit signe aux deux autres qu'il leur fallait se replier au plus vite. Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à faire demi-tour très discrètement. Clémentine s'assura de ne pas être suivit en avançant en marche arrière laissant ainsi le soin à Becca de couvrir les devants.

Malheureusement, tout alla de travers lorsque cette dernière trébucha douloureusement sur une racine qui sortait du sol et que dans sa chute, son doigt pressa par mégarde la gâchette de son revolver.

Les rôdeurs qui n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de mètre d'eux délaissèrent le repas pour charger dans leur direction.

Quand Becca tenta de se relever, elle hurla de douleur. Sa cheville semblait avoir réellement souffert de la chute.

- Drew ! Aide-moi à la porter !

Le garçon resta pétrifié un instant face aux rôdeurs qui erraient jusqu'à eux. Mais au bonheur de Clem, il finit par rapidement reprendre ses esprits sur la situation actuelle. Il vint l'aider comme les créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

- Allez-y ! Sauvez votre peau !

- Surement pas sans toi ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu nous laisses t'aider !

Ils clopinaient lentement sous les grognements des rôdeurs se rapprochant. Clem s'arrêta soudain et déclara en regardant une fois de plus derrière elle :

- On ne les sèmera jamais.

Elle lâcha alors Becca qui dû s'appuyer un peu plus sur Drew et décréta d'un timbre inflexible :

- Drew, pars avec elle ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre !

Le gamin qui servait d'appui à Becca obtempéra à contrecœur. Clem les observa s'enfoncer lentement entre les arbres pour rejoindre les bords du lac. Lorsqu'elle refit face aux rôdeurs, ceux-ci n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètre de sa position.

D'une poigne assurée et parfaitement ajustée, Clementine braqua son revolver sur la tête du plus proches de ses adversaires. Et exactement comme Lee lui avait appris, elle inspira une brève seconde, bloqua sa respiration puis tira avec succès sur le premier de ses ennemis. Elle enchaîna par le deuxième qu'elle dût atteindre à deux reprises avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort. Elle continua ainsi et finit par tous les avoirs sans avoir déchargé les dix cartouches de son chargeur.

Elle soupira de satisfaction. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée. Par là où était partit Drew et Becca, quatre coups de feu retentirent.

- CLEM ! CLEM !

C'était la voix de Becca !

Clementine courut comme une folle entre les arbres. Elle évita avec aisance tous les obstacles jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la rive.

Sur celle-ci, elle aperçut d'abord la fille responsable du cri de son nom. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se relever entourée par deux rodeurs qu'elle venait tout juste d'abattre. De toute évidence des « invités » des habitations qu'ils avaient évités avaient entendu le premier coup de feu et était venu se mêler à la fête !

Mais alors que Becca semblait en sécurité, c'était une toute autre histoire pour Drew. Le garçon était à une quinzaine de mètre sur la glace formée sur les eaux du lac. Deux rôdeurs le poursuivaient.

- Clem ! Aide-moi ! Dit-il tétanisé lorsqu'il la repéra.

- Je n'ai plus de balles ! Lui cria alors Becca.

Sans y réfléchir, Clémentine ajusta son tir et usa avec perfection de la dernière munition de son chargeur. L'ennemi le plus proche de Drew s'effondra à ses pieds. Mais il restait toujours un opposant !

Clem se précipita sur la banquise faisant fit du danger que cela représentait. Il fallait protéger Drew ! Elle dégaina sa machette dans sa course où elle faillit tomber lorsque ses pieds patinèrent sur la glace. Le rôdeur n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de Drew quand celui-ci réussit finalement par se relever.

- Tue le Drew ! Tu peux l'avoir ! Lâcha Clem tout en accourant vers lui.

Le garçon retrouva un calme partielle et sous les yeux de la jeune fille qui n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de lui, le rôdeur était prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Seulement, au dernier moment, Drew balaya le genou de son opposant d'un coup de pied parfaitement bien placé. Immédiatement, la créature tomba violemment sur le sol permettant à Drew d'exploser salement ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises la zone de son crâne.

Clem s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, essoufflée mais rassurée.

Drew était encore choqué lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit, semblant réellement fier de lui. Cette marque d'affection parut le rassurer et effaça le contrecoup des évènements de ses prunelles. Il sourit à son tour et s'avança d'un pas jusqu'à elle en enjambant le mort.

Et tout aurait pu bien finir si ce n'était le craquement qui résonna sous le pied du blond. La seconde suivante ce dernier disparaissait dans les eaux du lac sous le trou formé par son corps et celui du rôdeur qui chuta à son tour dans les flots.

Clementine resta mortifié durant une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Un horrible souvenir passa sous forme de flashback rapide devant ses yeux...

Seulement, quand elle reprit ses esprits elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire !

Elle sut que sauter dans l'eau aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Retrouver la sortie avec Drew - si elle le trouvait - n'aurait aucune chance d'arriver. Toutefois…

Clementine se mit soudain à briser la glace tout autour du trou formé par Drew afin de l'agrandir. Si la percée était suffisamment grande, Drew pourrait retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la surface… Il le fallait !

Tout en fragmentant la banquise, elle s'assura un chemin de retour et fit attention de ne pas tomber à son tour dans les flots. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais l'enfant semblait avoir définitivement disparu… Pourtant, après de longues secondes, trois bulles d'air remontèrent à la surface.

Elle fixa le point tout à fait tendu. Elle espérait. Elle espérait si fort qu'elle crut devoir remercier les cieux lorsque la tête de Drew sortit finalement des eaux. Il était paniqué, était encore sur le point de se noyer face au froid de l'eau qui martyrisait toute sa chair mais il était en vie !

- Drew ! Je suis là !

L'enfant sembla entendre sa voix mais la douleur l'empêcha de se concentrer sur sa présence. Alors avec une rapidité impressionnante, Clémentine sortit de son sac un cordage sensé être utilisé pour un piège et le jeta jusqu'au garçon qui finit par réussir à l'attraper. Il s'accrochait au cordage comme on s'accrochait à la vie. Après ça, Clementine ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et tira le corps du garçon pour le ramener sur la couche de glace.

Elle n'avait pas encore le temps de s'assurer de son état et préféra pour leur sécurité les faire immédiatement quitter la banquise. Elle porta le garçon à bout de bras et sans courir cette fois-ci, elle les ramena tous deux au bord du lac où se trouvait encore Becca.

- Comment il va ? S'enquit celle qui avait bien du mal à tenir debout.

Clem ne répondit pas et déposa calmement le corps de Drew sur la terre en s'assurant d'un large coup d'œil qu'aucuns autres rôdeurs n'approchaient.

Le gamin était à moitié dans les vapes, le corps agité de spasmes. Son visage et ses yeux étaient bleuis et le froid de l'eau semblait ronger sa peau.

- Il faut lui ôter son haut. Son corps est en hypothermie. Il faut à tout pris le réchauffer !

- Prend ma veste ! Lança Becca déjà en train d'ôter son vêtement.

Elle était vivement inquiète quant au sort de ce gamin qu'elle semblait plus apprécier que ce qu'elle ne montrait habituellement.

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Qu'est-que tu comptes faire ?

Sans répondre à sa question une fois de plus, Clementine ôta le blouson, le pull et le tee-shirt de Drew. Puis à son tour, elle ôta son gros pull et son tee-shirt à manche longue pour finir avec un simple soutien-gorge couvrant au moins sa poitrine au forme plaisante

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. La chaleur corporelle devrait le réchauffer beaucoup plus vite. Crois-moi ! J'en ai fais l'expérience.

Malgré elle, elle pensa inévitablement à George...

Clementine se releva alors et fonça près de l'arbre le plus proche sous le regard perplexe de Becca. Elle attrapa alors une longue branche et coupa aisément celle-ci avec sa machette. Elle revint vers l'autre jeune fille tout en lui tendant le bâton et dit :

- Tiens ! Tu devrais pouvoir marcher avec ça.

Après ça, la jeune fille installa Drew sur son dos. Le froid de la peau du garçon électrisa le sang de Clementine même si elle sentait déjà l'enfant s'accrocher éperdument à la source de chaleur qu'était sa peau nue.

- Mets-lui ta veste sur le dos maintenant !

Becca agréa à sa demande et s'assura que la veste était bien installée sur le dos du garçon. Elle ramassa ensuite les vêtements de Clem et ceux de Drew pour les ranger dans le paquetage de son ami au milieu des animaux morts.

- Tu peux porter mon sac ?

- Evidemment !

- On y va alors !

Puis sur ces dernières paroles, elles prirent la route aussi vite que possible pour rentrer à North Lake, leur campement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ce début vous semble prometteur.<strong>_

_**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 2 : Retour au camp_

* * *

><p>Ils avançaient difficilement. Clémentine ralentie par la charge qu'était le poids de Drew, Becca par sa cheville qui la faisait souffrir un peu plus à chaque pas. Le gamin exténué par les événements était à présent inconscient mais moins grelottant que lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de l'eau.<p>

Finalement, après presque une demi-heure de marche, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant les grands remparts de bois de quatre mètres de haut de leur communauté. De larges poutrelles d'un demi mètre de diamètre entassés les unes à côtés des autres.

Au dessus de la muraille, deux guetteurs qui avaient pris leur tour de garde finirent par repérer leur présence. Ils braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. De toute évidence il ne reconnaissait pas encore leur silhouette à cette distance.

Clémentine était frigorifiée. Elle n'eut même pas la force d'annoncer qui ils étaient et laissa Becca s'exprimer pour eux.

- C'est Becca ! On est blessé ! Venez nous aider ! Vite !

Il leur sembla qu'ils finirent par les reconnaître quand on demanda d'ouvrir les portes et d'aller les soutenir. Deux personnes furent envoyées, armes en mains pour parer à toute attaque de rôdeurs.

- Qui vient ? Le père de Drew ?

- Non, je crois que c'est Estelle et Frank.

Clementine et Becca pourraient au moins éviter les remontrances de l'un des parents avant d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte du camp. Même si Franck n'allait pas être ravi. Déjà qu'il avait une dent contre elle

Les deux nouveaux venus ne les avaient pas encore rejoins que Clémentine tomba à genoux, à bout de force et complètement frigorifiée.

- Clem ! Ça va ?!

- Peux… Plus… Balbutia-t-elle le souffle court, toute grelottant.

Les deux nouveaux venus les rejoignirent au milieu du chemin et prirent conscience de l'état précaire des deux jeunes filles. Ainsi que de la présence ô combien étrange de Drew qui était encore bien mal en point.

- Vous avez été mordu ? Maugréa Frank qui prenait déjà en main la situation.

Sous la question de ce dernier, les jeunes filles firent non de la tête.

Presque cinq ans s'était écoulé depuis que Franck et les autres étaient venus les chercher elle et Kenny. Franck avait une quarantaine d'année maintenant. Ses cheveux sombres coupés courts grisaillait par endroit. Il était toujours bien bâti après plus de huit ans passé dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Un bouc étonnement bien taillé entourait les contours de sa bouche. Ses yeux bruns dévoilaient un tempérament fort et plein d'assurance. Son visage, lui, était à présent marqué par la fatigue du temps ainsi que par une balafre qui traçait un sillon de sa pommette à sa tempe. Malgré tout, cela ne retirait rien à son charisme.

- Rentrons vite à l'intérieur ! Renchérit-il en aidant Clem à se relever puis finit par soutenir Becca.

Estelle, elle, ne pipa mot et ne manqua pas de jeter un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles. Elle était plutôt mince mais avait de larges épaules. Ses cheveux bruns était attachés en une large tresse qui retombait au milieu de son dos. Ses traits pales et dur lui donnait une allure presque fantomatique combiné à ses yeux d'un gris aux teinte miroitantes.

Cette jeune femme, d'une dizaine d'année de plus que les deux filles, retira finalement Drew du dos de Clémentine tout en le laissant emmitouflé dans la veste de Becca.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent promptement l'intérieur du campement où les deux guetteurs qui les avaient repérer attendait leur retour.

Frank se tourna d'abord vers le plus jeune des deux gardes et lui ordonna :qui n'était autre que le jeune Eddy. Il.

- Eddy, reprend ta position ! Ce raffut pourrait avoir attiré des rôdeurs !

Eddy faisait parti des gens venu cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait un peu de vingt cinq ans maintenant

Franck se tourna alors vers celui qui était beaucoup plus vieux, Arthur qui n'était autre que l'une des personnes venu au côté d'Eddy et Franck pour les rallier à leur camp :

- Arthur, aide Clémentine ! On les emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

Le dénommé Arthur vint passer le bras de Clémentine autour de ses épaules. Ce vieux bonhomme d'une soixantaine d'année, Clem l'appréciait énormément. Depuis le moment où elle lui avait sourit pour la première fois.

Il était doté d'une calvitie plus avancé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il affichait toujours un ventre que la fin du monde avait atténué sans tout à fait effacer.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard de sympathie prouvant l'affection qu'ils partageaient. Clementine pensaient qu'il voyait parfois en elle sa fille.

- Merci Arthur.

- Pas de problème Clem ! La jeune fille exténuée s'appuya pleinement sur cet homme imposant qui rajouta, ça va aller ?

- Oui… ça va.

Elle fut reconnaissante qu'il ne lui demande rien sur les événements qui venaient d'arriver. Au lieu de ça, il les fit suivre le reste du groupe des rescapés conduit par Frank. Ils traversèrent ce qui faisait office de place principale où plusieurs voitures et un autocar étaient garés. Ils naviguèrent sur un chemin terreux plus étroit. Celui-ci zigzaguait un peu dans toutes les directions pour rejoindre différentes maisonnettes où autre coins bordés par la terre, la végétation et les arbres. Leur périmètre s'étendait sur une large superficie, entouré par un double fort qui leur garantissait une très bonne sécurité. Ils dépassèrent les maisons et s'enfoncèrent sur le sentier qui les rapprochait de la rive cachée par les limites de leur muraille et de la seconde entrée qui rejoignait le lac. Sur cet espace était regroupé toutes les zones communes ou de travails. Le flan droit se partageait l'infirmerie, deux ateliers de travail et l'armurerie où était stockés leur inventaire et leurs vivres. L'école, la serre ainsi qu'un enclos où se reposaient deux vaches laitières étaient installées jusqu'aux limites du terrain qui s'épanouissaient sur le côté gauche.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur ce site, une partie des habitants du camp qui travaillaient à la serre les virent arriver à travers les grandes fenêtres. Ils furent immédiatement alertés par leur retour et leur état.

Les accidents n'étaient plus très fréquents à présent. Alors forcément, la plupart des gens sortirent la tête du potager pour les rejoindre dans leur marche et se rendre compte de la situation. Bien entendu, parmi cette dizaine de personnes, la mère de Drew faisait parti du lot.

Les autres n'étaient venu que jeter un coup d'œil et était resté ensuite à l'écart pour ne pas gêner. Mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher la mère de Drew de se précipiter vers eux lorsqu'elle eut remarqué son fils dans les bras d'Estelle. Elle vociféra en l'arrachant presque de ses bras :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il est si froid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

- Calme-toi Diane s'il te plaît. On va l'aider.

À l'instant où il l'avait vu apparaître, Frank avait quitté sa position pour venir apaiser la mère déjà hystérique et réussit à la contenir. Diane se mit alors à tourner autour d'Estelle sans chercher à attraper de nouveau son fils.

- Comment je pourrais me calmer ?! Mon chérie, c'est maman ! Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce une morsure ? Demanda-t-elle avec une terreur incommensurable dans la voix.

- Non. Lui assura Frank face aux dire des deux filles.

Elle les suivait maladroitement alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la porte de la cabane qui faisait office d'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?!

Soudain, le regard de Diane se tourna vers Clem et Becca. La crainte dans ses yeux fut soudainement remplacée par une très grande colère.

- VOUS ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Elle aurait pu leur cracher au visage, la phrase aurait eu exactement le même effet.

- Diane, arrête. On va régler ça une fois que tout le monde aura été examiné par le médecin, d'accord ?

Elle cessa de les observer et fixa de nouveau toute son attention sur son fils.

Après ça, ils pénétrèrent finalement dans les locaux de l'infirmerie. Un endroit découpé en trois pièces. La première faisait office de petite salle d'attente, les deux autres, juxtaposées, de deux salle d'examen et une salle d'opération.

- Rico ! On a des blessés !

Ils passèrent la porte de celle plus à gauche au même moment que le docteur, le dénommé Rico donc, repéra ses blessés.

Le médecin du camp était un quarantenaire aux cheveux noirs et ceux-ci bouclaient joliment sur son crâne. Son grain de peau avait des tons caramel. Il avait une mâchoire carrée sur laquelle fleurissait une petite barbe mal rasée qui accentuait la rigueur séduisante de ses traits. Il avait des yeux en amandes et des pommettes qu'on aurait presque eu envie de croquer.

- Mettez Drew là ! Dit-il en pointant le lit de gauche. Les filles, ici. Il fit de même avec celui de droite.

Il observa une seconde le garçon puis rajouta :

- Arthur, va me chercher des bougies dans l'armurerie s'il te plaît.

Le sexagénaire disparut promptement sous la demande du docteur.

- Je t'en prie Rico, fais tout ce qu'il faut !

Le médecin se dirigea immédiatement vers l'enfant sous la supplique de sa mère. Il respirait très vite, comme si son corps luttait de toutes ses forces contre le froid.

- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre à côté Diane. Dit Rico tout en enlevant le pantalon de Drew.

- Mais c'est mon fils ! Je dois rester avec lui !

Frank s'interposa alors, prenant calmement la femme par les épaules et lui dit doucement :

- Diane, laisse-le travailler. Ça ne pourra qu'aider ton fils.

La femme finit par s'avouer vaincue face au raisonnement de Franck.

- Estelle, attend avec elle dans la salle d'attente s'il te plaît.

Cette dernière accéda à la demande de Frank sans rien dire et la conduisit hors de la pièce. Mais juste avant qu'elles ne dépassent la porte qui séparait les pièces, Diane renvoya aux deux jeunes filles une œillade qui en disait long sur la fureur qu'elle ressentait à leur égard.

- On est foutu. Murmura Becca pour Clem dès que la mère de Drew eu disparu.

Quelques secondes après, le médecin demandait sous le regard scrutateur de Frank :

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ayant été témoins de chaque détail de la scène, Clémentine décida de prendre la parole d'un timbre terne :

- On a été attaqué par des rôdeurs et il a traversé la glace. Il a dû rester sous l'eau une minute à peu près. Il était conscient lorsque je l'ai ramené sur la terre ferme.

Le médecin lui ôta son sous-vêtement et cacha rapidement son corps nu sous une fine couverture.

- C'est tout ?! Pourquoi ne pas le mettre tout simplement devant une cheminée ?! Lâcha Becca quand elle vit le peu de chose que le doc utilisa pour réchauffer le corps de Drew.

Cela rappela d'ailleurs un souvenir auquel Clem n'aimait guère songer. Ce jour où elle avait traversé la glace… Ce jour où Luke était mort en partie par sa faute…

- Une source de chaleur trop brutale pourrait causer des spasmes ou des crises. Révéla le médecin pendant qu'il prenait la température du garçon. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Arthur cherché des bougies. Je pourrai mieux gérer la source de chaleur comme ça.

Il regarda alors Clémentine, observa son haut presque nue qu'elle couvrit légèrement sous l'embarra de la situation. L'enchaînement rapide des évènements semblait lui avoir fait oublier le peu de vêtement qui couvrait le haut de son corps. Seulement le médecin lui n'y vit rien d'autre que :

- Tu l'as réchauffé avec ta chaleur corporelle je présume ?

Clémentine acquiesça simplement.

- C'était une très bonne initiative. Ça lui a surement évité un paquet d'ennui.

Soudain, il délaissa un instant son premier patient pour rejoindre l'armoire à côté de son bureau près de l'entrée des lieux. Il en sortit une couverture qu'il lança à Clémentine. La jeune fille aurait tout aussi bien pu récupérer son petit pull dans son sac déposé à l'entrée. Toutefois lorsque la chaleur de la laine toucha sa peau, elle enroula celle-ci avec réconfort autour de ses épaules.

Rico revint ensuite vers Drew, attrapa le thermomètre et lut à haute voix après quelques secondes.

- 34.9

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Clementine vivement concernée par le sort de son ami.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut le réchauffer très rapidement. Contrairement aux fièvres, le corps résistent difficilement face aux baisses de température corporelle.

Cette réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce. Franck qui était resté à l'écart depuis quelques minutes reprit la parole. Il déclara fermement à l'attention des deux jeunes filles :

- Pourquoi était-il avec vous ?!

Les deux se regardèrent en biais sous les œillades de Franck et du médecin qui vint vérifier la cheville de Becca. Celle-ci répondit la première sous un petit couinement quand la main de Rico vint toucher son pied :

- Je ne sais pas comment mais – _Ouille_ - il a réussi à quitter le camp et nous a suivit. On a mis un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de sa présence. -_ Aïe_ - Après ça…

Becca se tut tout en guettant Clémentine. Quelque chose sur son visage montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas dénoncer son ami.

- J'ai pris la décision de l'emmener avec nous.

Cette phrase fit s'interrompre le médecin qui posa les yeux sur Clem. Les mots déclenchèrent aussi une évidente irritation sur le visage de Franck qui s'exprima très mécontent :

- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ? Sa place n'était surement pas là-bas !

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Et quelles raisons ?! Dit-il avec plus de force dans la voix.

- C'était une mission de routine. Il me semblait apte… Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

- Aucune mission en extérieur ne doit être considérée comme une mission de « routine ». L'aurais-tu oublié ?!

- Je le croyais prêt. Et j'en suis toujours convaincu… Mais de toute façon, pourquoi en parlez maintenant ? Vous aurez droit à toutes mes déclarations lorsque je passerais devant vous et le reste du conseil.

- Ne joue pas à la plus fine maintenant Clementine ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va jouer en ta faveur !

Clémentine regarda sévèrement Franck. Elle ne supportait que très moyennement la réplique cinglante de cet homme. L'attitude de défi que partageaient ces deux là était être quelque chose qu'ils expérimentaient souvent. Depuis leur toute première conversation à vrai dire…

Mais Frank finit par couper court à cet échange et se tourna alors vers Becca :

- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?!

- Non. Répondit Becca du tac-o-tac. A vrai dire… sur le coup j'aurais été plus embêté par l'idée de devoir le ramener au campement. C'est que je devais surement être d'accord avec l'idée de l'emmener.

Brusquement, un puissant choc résonna derrière la porte et la seconde suivante, Arthur se précipitait comme un fou dans la salle d'examen en refermant derrière lui. Il tendit les bougies au médecin qui replia la couverture jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne cache plus que l'intimité de Drew. Puis avec l'aide de Franck, les trois hommes les installèrent tout autour du garçon, à une dizaine de centimètre de sa peau. Le médecin ne les alluma pas toutes cependant. Comme il l'avait dit sa température devait remonter graduellement.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Clementine vivement inquiète pour Drew.

- Oui, je pense. Mais on en sera plus lorsque sa température aura augmenté et qu'il aura repris conscience.

Le médecin se tourna alors vers Frank qui dévisageait Clementine d'un mauvais œil.

- Si tu es d'accord Frank, j'aimerais laisser Clementine rentrer chez elle pour se reposer vu qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Les réponses peuvent attendre jusqu'à demain ?

- Je suppose. Il pivota vers Clem. Rentre chez toi et restes-y ! Lorsque Kenny rentrera de mission, je lui ferais par de l'heure à laquelle tu passeras devant le conseil demain.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Elle passa devant l'entrée et prit le pull qui traînait dans son sac, Vêtement mélangé à la chair morte des animaux qu'ils avaient ramassés aujourd'hui.

- La viande est dans les sacs.

- On va s'en occuper. Tu peux y aller.

- Dis à Diane qu'elle peut rentrer. Rajouta calmement le docteur.

Clémentine regarda une dernière fois le corps légèrement bleui de Drew et finit par quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. La mère de du garçon attendait au côté d'Estelle, tout à fait anxieuse. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle puis déversa en une œillade toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre à cet instant.

- Rico dit que vous pouvez entrer maintenant.

La mère ne se fit pas prier et se leva en furie sans un dernier regard pour elle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en délaissant la couverture sur un siège pour ré-enfiler son pull puis quitta l'infirmerie.

Les choses allait réellement de mal en pis…

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

><p><em>Une suite un peu plus courte mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Les événements vont décoller assez lentement pour le moment afin de bien comprendre le déroulement de la vie dans ce camp. <em>

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 3 : Protégée et protecteur_

* * *

><p>Sur la route, elle eu droit à quelques coups d'œils qui cherchaient déjà à démêler tous les détails de l'histoire. La présence de Drew avait déjà été partagée auprès de toutes les oreilles des gens présent au camp; ce détail ne les enchantaient pas. Vivre en reclus depuis tant d'année, avec sans cesse les mêmes visages, favorisaient grandement les commérages à NorthLake. Pour certains, ceux-ci étaient surement devenus un moyen d'éviter de devenir fou ou de retrouver un semblant de la vie d'autrefois.<p>

N'empêche que cela ne plaisait guère à Clémentine. Il n'y avait qu'à observer les traits de son visage pour s'en rendre compte !

Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas croiser tous ces regards accusateurs et revint vers la zone des habitations, près de l'entrée principale. Elle atteint sa demeure établit sur le flan gauche du camp. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur du petit chalet, elle se permit enfin de souffler un peu.

Elle délaissa ses chaussures au pied de l'escalier sur la rambarde puis grimpa au premier étage qui contenait deux chambres ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Elle entra dans cette dernière et alluma la lumière.

Car oui, depuis longtemps déjà, ils avaient le privilège d'avoir de l'électricité à l'intérieur du camp.

A force de naviguer sur les routes à chercher toute sorte de matériel, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un bon système électrique avec des éoliennes domestiques et plusieurs panneaux solaires. Chaque habitation en était équipée en plus d'éoliennes sur chaque toit des bâtisses de la zone commune. Certes, il ne fallait pas en abuser mais l'énergie était une façon pour eux d'obscurcir la véracité du monde derrière leurs remparts.

Clem s'avança dans les lieux munit d'une baignoire, d'un toilette, d'un petit meuble de rangement et d'un miroir installé au-dessus du lavabo. Sur le rebord de ce dernier traînait une note qui disait :

_« Tu peux prendre ma part d'eau chaude si tu veux. On sera quitte comme ça !_

_K »_

Le mot qui lui avait été laissé réussit enfin à la dérider. Elle laissa transparaître un tendre sourire face aux mots de l'auteur.

Il fallait savoir que leur système d'énergie était raccordé à un chauffe-eau qui leur garantissait seulement une petite quinzaine de minutes d'eau chaude par jour et par foyer pendant cette période de l'année. Avec les froids rude de la région, il se devait de garder l'énergie pour chauffer les maisons.

Elle ôta alors ses vêtements avant de grimper dans la baignoire. Elle profita du coulis chaleureux qui détendit immédiatement tous ses muscles et les contours aussi élancés que plaisants de son anatomie. Une douche chaude était un véritable luxe qu'elle semblait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Un moyen qui lui permettait d'évacuer tous ses problèmes actuels.

Lorsque cinq minutes passèrent, elle hésita alors à rester sous l'eau pour profiter plus longtemps de sa chaleur. Mais elle appréciait trop le moment pour quitter ce coulis plus que bénéfique. Elle y resta quelques minutes de plus laissant le reste pour AJ puis quitta la douche qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Elle mit une serviette autour de sa taille, ramassa ses vêtements et rejoint finalement sa chambre. La boule de tissu vola sur le lit deux places de la pièce. Celle-ci était munie d'un bureau en vieux pins beige usé, d'une grande armoire ainsi qu'un chevalet sur lequel était posée une peinture pas tout à fait terminée.

Clementine s'était définitivement découvert un penchant pour le dessin et la peinture une fois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un endroit fixe. Et quand on voyait les œuvres qui trônaient sur les murs de sa chambre ou les dessins sur son bureau, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait un certain talent. La peinture au dessus de son lit était de loin la plus personnelle qu'elle avait conçue. Sur celle-ci apparaissait tous les gens qui avaient rencontrés sa vie, qu'elle avait appréciés et qui s'en étaient allés.

Ça paraissait assez futile d'exercer ce genre d'activité dans les circonstances. Mais c'était surement là que ça avait le plus d'importance. C'était un bon moyen pour elle de s'évader de la réalité. Créer de la beauté au milieu d'un monde dévasté… C'était presque poétique.

Clem se dirigea alors vers son armoire et attrapa de quoi se changer. Elle fit tomber sa serviette pour enfiler un débardeur noir qu'elle passa au dessus d'un soutien gorge. Elle choisit alors un pantalon de lin marron déjà très usé et un peu trop court pour elle.

Épuisée, la jeune fille s'échoua de tout son long sur son lit et enserra entre ses bras son coussin. Elle soupira dans l'oreiller puis après quelque temps sa respiration devint plus lente.

Plus d'une heure dût s'écouler. La nuit était déjà partiellement entamée lorsque la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit avec fracas sous les cris d'un homme dont elle connaissait bien la voix.

- Clementine ! Tu es là ?!

La jeune fille sortit difficilement de sa torpeur sous les vociférations. Elle quitta son lit, le pas quelque peu branlant, au même moment que le nouveau venu grimpait rapidement les escaliers.

- Clem, réponds putain, tu…

Il faillit presque la percuter lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre devant laquelle il se tenait, passablement inquiet.

- Pas la peine de hurler Kenny. Je suis là et tout va bien. Dit Clementine la voix encore endormie mais légèrement peinée. Lui causer du souci n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire.

D'ailleurs l'homme qui avait été à ses côtés, qui l'avait protégé depuis tant d'années la regarda alors de haut en bas pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

Kenny n'avait que peu changé ses dernières années. Sa chevelure dense grisonnait un peu plus par endroit mais gardait toujours cette belle teinte ébène. Sa barbe était raccourcie mais toujours bien présente. La où aurait dû être son œil droit se trouvait un bandeau gris parfaitement ajusté. Sa casquette, tout comme celle de Clem, était toujours vissé sur sa tête après tant d'années. Au bout du compte, c'était toujours le même homme. Toujours aussi robuste, impatient, protecteur…

- Bon Dieu de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?!

Toujours à jurer !

- J'ai vu Frank, il m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Drew ! Que tu avais décidé de l'emmener en mission avec toi et Becca !

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

- Comment ça compliqué ?! Bon sang, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Si je pouvais attendre demain avant de subir tes reproche et ta déception, j'aimerais mieux. Tu le seras en même temps que le conseil de toute façon.

- Clémentine, c'est moi… Kenny. Tu te souviens de tous ce que j'ai fais ?! Tu sais parfaitement comme moi que les erreurs ça me connaît. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... S'il te plaît.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à Franck, tu auras toi aussi toute les réponses demain devant le conseil dont tu fais parti. Alors laisse tomber, d'accord ?!

Clementine était une adolescente maintenant Et forcément, cela venait avec quelques sautes d'humeurs. Son visage se peint d'une vive colère alors qu'il déblatérait sévèrement :

- Gardes ce blabla de conneries pour d'autres. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je te connais par cœur. Alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi !

Les émotions retenues de la jeune fille refirent surface face aux paroles de celui qui représentait tant pour elle. Ils avaient passés les cinq dernières années à veiller constamment l'un sur l'autre. Toujours ils s'étaient soutenus. Il était certainement la personne à qui elle tenait le plus avec AJ. Mais il était surtout celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Et dans le monde qu'était le leur, une personne tel que Kenny était vitale à sa survie. Il en était de même pour lui.

- Entre. Je vais te raconter.

Kenny sourit faiblement et passa le pas de la porte. Clem retournait déjà s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit quand Kenny vint la rejoindre en s'installant à ses côtés. Elle inspira un grand coup et déblatéra les détails des événements sans s'arrêter.

Elle lui conta le fait que Drew les avait suivit, sa décision de l'emmener avec eux. Elle n'omit aucun passage quant à ce qui était arrivé au moment où ils avaient rencontré les rôdeurs. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kenny au moment où Clem conclut son discours par :

- Tu sais, Drew n'a fait aucune erreur. Il a gérer les choses bien mieux que pas mal de gens en faite... Même s'il n'avait pas été là, rien ne nous dis que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Ça aurait même put plus mal finir s'il n'avait été là pour soutenir Becca.

- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ?

- Parce qu'il était prêt selon moi… Il l'est toujours.

- Prêt ? Tu l'as entraîné ?!

Clementine garda quelques instants le silence, soudain obnubilée par le pan de son débardeur avec lequel ses doigts jouaient.

- Clem ?!

- Oui… Elle regarda Kenny dans les yeux puis poursuivit, depuis presque trois mois maintenant.

- Putain Clem !

Kenny se leva tout en se frottant le front sous l'épineux problème de cette situation. Il se mit à faire les cent pas quand il déclara de nouveau :

- Si les autres l'apprennent ou si ses parents venaient à savoir…

- Je sais…

- Non, je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Clementine n'aima que moyennement le ton de sa voix. Elle répliqua pour sa défense, déterminée à lui faire comprendre :

- Mais il voulait tellement apprendre à savoir comment se protéger que je n'ai pas su lui refuser. Surtout que je savais au fond que c'était ce que je devais faire. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, il va bien falloir entraîner ces gamins. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il y a toujours un risque que notre situation change du jour au lendemain. Si ça arrivait, les plus jeunes doivent comprendre ce qu'il leur incombera de faire ! C'est ce qui les maintiendra en vie Kenny !

- Imagine que les autres apprennent ça, c'est...

- Qu'ils le sachent ! Ça m'est complètement égal.

- Ça t'est égal ?! Putain, comment tu peux dire ça ?!

Clementine se sentit attaqué par la réplique et le ton de Kenny. Alors froidement, sûr d'elle, elle répondit avec franchise et fermeté :

- Parce que c'est vrai ! Honnêtement, il est temps que les gamins en âge de se défendre apprennent comment survivre. Je venais d'avoir neuf ans lorsque j'ai tué mon premier rôdeur, qu'on m'a appris à tirer avec une arme et que j'ai dû tuer l'homme qui me protégeait. Peut-être que depuis des années on arrive à conserver une certaine stabilité. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra reprendre les armes et ils ne devront pas hésiter à tuer les choses ou les gens qui tenteraient de nous blesser. Kenny, tu sais autant que moi que ceux qui ne seront pas prêt mourront.

Kenny resta un instant choqué par la fougue de Clementine. Il paraissait absorber ses mots qui l'avaient probablement révolté.

- T'as pensé à AJ ? Tu aimerais lui mettre une arme entre les mains lorsqu'il sera en âge d'en tenir une ? Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit entraîné à tuer alors qu'il est encore trop jeune. Qu'il fasse des choses auquel où il ne sera en âge de faire face.

- Et pourtant, cette pensée n'a empêcher personnes de commencer à m'entraîner à tuer quand j'avais à peine neuf ans.

- C'était différent. Et tu le sais. Notre situation ne te laissait pas beaucoup de choix. AJ la lui. On est venu ici pour lui éviter d'expérimenter ce que tu as dû apprendre alors que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune.

CLementine baissa les yeux, soupira de contrariété et déclara avec une pointe de colère :

- SI tu veux mon avis, tu le couves un peu trop.

Si Clementine était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait que derrière cette colère se cachait une certaine jalousie. Jalousie née de l'affection de Kenny pour AJ. Parfois elle se demandait égoïstement si il tenait à elle au moins autant qu'à lui. Cela ne comptait pas auparavant mais en grandissant ce sentiment avait pris une certaine place en elle.

Kenny ne dit rien face à cette dernière réplique. Il dût remarquer son étrange réaction qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner à cet instant. Cela dit, elle discernait aisément sur ses traits qu'il saisissait les arguments de cette jeune fille si prompte à capter ce que le monde attendait d'eux. Il finit par se rasseoir à ses côtés et soupira :

- Ecoute, ne parle pas de ça au conseil demain, ok ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Laisse-moi gérer ça ! Le conseil et le camp ont leurs règles et leurs petites habitudes maintenant. Les parents, surtout, se refuseront à mettre leur gamins en danger... et on ne peut pas les blâmer.

- C'est de ne rien faire qui les mettra bien plus en danger.

- Je comprends ton point de vue – il posa sa main sur son épaule - et j'admets que tu as soulevé des arguments de poids. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire part de l'entraînement de Drew ou même de tout ce que tu as dit après ça lorsque tu seras devant le conseil ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand Franck s'en prendra à moi et tentera de me faire plier en me faisant admettre que j'ai eu tort ? Tu sais comment il est lorsque ça me concerne. Il a une dent contre moi et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi !

- Je crois qu'il a du mal à supporter qu'une jeune fille de ton âge ait autant de cran. Plus de cran que tous les habitants de ce camp si tu veux mon avis. Mais il ne l'admettra pas.

Elle observa Kenny avec gratitude. Il fit preuve d'une telle sincérité dans ces mots que cela la rassura. De toute évidence il était conscient de son courage et de sa force… Il en était même fier.

- En tout cas, tu m'promets de ne pas parler de tout ça ?

- Si je n'y suis pas poussé… Oui.

- J'imagine que c'est le mieux que je puisse espérer comme réponse.

- J'ai été à bonne école.

Cette phrase qui lui était directement adressée laissa un agréable sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Au moins la tension s'était définitivement évanouie.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et après je nous préparerai un p'tit truc à manger.

- Bonne chance pour la douche. J'ai pris ta part d'eau chaude comme tu m'as dit. Déclara-t-elle avec taquinerie

- Bonne chose pour moi qu'AJ ne dorme pas ici ce soir.

- Il dort où ?

- Chez Trevor et Jill. Tu sais comme il s'entend bien avec leur fille.

- Cinq ans et demi et déjà un Don Juan…

Kenny sourit un bref instant sous la remarque de la jeune puis finit par quitter la chambre.

Clementine se coucha de tout sur long sur le matelas et fixa le plafond. Mille et une pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sous le bruit de l'eau qui s'échouait sur le sol de la douche. Sa vie au camp, les amis qu'elle s'était fait ici, la survie quotidienne devenu moins pesante… Elle songea à la famille qu'elle, AJ et Kenny formaient. Uni. Soudé.

La métaphore parfaite d'un trépied qui s'écroulerait si l'un de ses branches étaient arrachés.

Après un temps, elle regarda l'entrée de sa chambre. Sa main tapotait en rythme avec le coulis de l'eau dont l'écho se répercutait dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre encore ouverte. Elle clôt les yeux une fois encore et parut essayer de capturer une image mentale d'un futur où ils continueraient tous à « vivre ».Le silence de la maison était seulement entrecoupé par sa respiration, les flots qui résonnaient de la salle de bain et ses pensées qui s'exprimaient de façon nostalgique.

La rumeur de leur foyer s'estompa alors lorsque trois coups ricochèrent sur la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée.

Mollement et plutôt irrité de devoir s'émanciper de ses songes, Clementine se leva du lit et quitta le premier étage.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée, la seule chose qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut la main qui arriva droit sur son visage. Celle-ci la gifla avec une violence inouïe. Le choc fut si fort qu'elle s'effondra sur le plancher sous un cri instinctif.

Quand elle releva les yeux en hauteur, sa stupeur s'évanouit dès qu'elle reconnut le visage de son adversaire.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MON FILS ?!

Qu'y avait-il à répondre face à un père fou de rage qui ne semblait pas vouloir de réponse mais seulement se faire justice ?

- RÉPONDS-MOI !

Le père de Drew l'attrapa par les pans du col de son débardeur et la souleva du sol comme si elle n'était qu'un poids plume. Il n'était pas très costaud, ni même très grand mais l'adrénaline lui donna une force plutôt intimidante. Toutefois, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour effrayer Clementine. Même en position de danger, elle savait comment garder la tête froide. Tant que la froideur et l'indifférence de ses traits surprirent un instant le père de Drew qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur son tee-shirt. Elle eut enfin l'opportunité de se dégager du brun sans le blesser. Car elle se savait clairement plus combative, plus agile, plus rapide et plus maligne que son vis-à-vis.

- Je vous demanderai de partir maintenant. Lâcha Clementine d'un timbre inflexible.

Le père était furieux. Ses poings se contractèrent alors qu'il répétait le timbre plus bas en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle :

- Tu restes éloignée de mon fils à partir de maintenant ! Tu m'entends ?!

- Je…

- SORS D'ICI PAUL !

Soudain, la voix de Kenny retentit puissamment de l'escalier. Il descendit alors ces derniers à toute vitesse, totalement furibond. Ce dernier avait seulement eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon dans la précipitation du moment. L'eau dégoulinait encore de ses cheveux, de sa barbe et de son torse. Une longue traînée de gouttes suivait ses pas quand il se plaça devant Clem et lorgna sa joue rougies par le choc.

Immédiatement, il fit face au père de Drew les traits déformés par une frénésie digne de ses plus grandes colères. Il avançait de façon à faire reculer l'autre qui perdit du terrain contre la stature imposante de Kenny. Ce dernier s'exprima alors férocement :

- Sors de chez moi ! Dégage ton cul d'ici ! Si tu poses la main sur elle encore une fois, JE-TE-TUERAI !

Il était difficile de savoir si c'était l'eau froide de la douche ou sa colère qui le faisait trembler de la sorte. Probablement les deux à dire vrai…

- Elle est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon fils !

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Alors maintenant tu sors de chez moi putain et tu vas retrouver ton fils !

Paul déserta le regard de Kenny pour le poser cruellement sur Clementine. Le second n'aima guère cette action. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son manteau et susurra d'un timbre vipérin :

- Si je te vois lui tourner autour, le conseil sera le dernier de tes problèmes ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?!

Kenny était impitoyable, implacable dans ses paroles. On sentait la sauvagerie émaner de lui en ondes presque palpables. Lorsqu'il s'emportait de cette façon, on pouvait être sur de croire chacun des mots qu'il proférait.

- On n'en restera pas là.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que si ! Le menaça Kenny pour la dernière fois.

Les deux s'observèrent avec méfiance et mépris puis le père de Drew finit par partir. Kenny rejoint le perron pour s'assurer que l'homme s'en allait bien quand Clem s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle remarqua enfin les quelques personnes sorties de leur maison pour observer la situation.

Quelle bande de vautour ! À la recherche du moindre ragot qu'ils pourraient s'empresser de diffuser… C'était pitoyable !

- Rentrez chez vous, putain ! Y'a plus rien à voir !

Sur ces paroles qu'il adressa sèchement aux habitants présents, Kenny rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur et claqua vigoureusement la porte derrière lui.

Il avait toujours eu le sang chaud. Il partait très souvent au quart de tour. Mais lorsqu'il affichait une telle agressivité, il était réellement capable de tout.

- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en s'approchant vers elle pour examiner de près le coup qui lui avait été porté.

- Oui. J'en ai vu d'autre.

Il avança alors sa main vers son visage qu'il passa prêt de sa mâchoire. Clementine frémit sous le touché de Kenny qui lui fit mal.

- Désolé… J'voulais pas te faire mal.

- C'est pas grave…

La jeune fille n'était pas réellement troublé par la douleur infligé à sa joue. Plus par l'évidence de la peine qu'elle avait causé à Drew et tout sa famille.

Il sourcilla sous le trouble de la jeune fille qui reprit un visage ordinaire.

- Je pourrais le tuer pour ça, tu sais ?

- Laisse tomber cette histoire. Il a pas tout à fait tort en plus. Lui répondit-elle plutôt lasse.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Il s'emporta avant de se calmer lorsqu'il vit Clementine reculer. Ecoute, je veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries. Personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur toi, c'est clair ?

- Ouais… Si tu le dis. Elle déclara sans aucun engouement.

Kenny ne répondit rien à ça mais son visage et sa main qui se posa avec gentillesse sur son épaule en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il était fier d'elle, de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Et il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle.

Parce que lorsque l'on avait quelqu'un à protéger, on était certes capable du pire mais on était surtout apte à montrer une vraie bonté et une grande bienveillance pour les personnes qu'on aimait. C'était ces qualités qui faisaient d'eux des gens biens.

- S'il revient t'ennuyer, tu viens me voir, ok ?

- Je peux me défendre toute seule.

- Putain de merde Clem ! Je suis sérieux !

La jeune fille pouvait se montrer très butée. Au moins autant que lui à vrai dire. Seulement pour cette fois, elle abdiqua en soupirant :

- Très bien. Je viendrai.

- T'es vraiment butée parfois. Dit-il dans un sourire en tapotant du doigt le crâne de la jeune fille. Bon, je vais aller finir de m'habiller. Ce crétin ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

Clem jeta un coup d'œil à son torse. Malgré ses quarante-six années, Kenny était toujours en grande forme. De son torse plutôt robuste apparaissait des pectoraux bombés et un ventre assez musclés où quelques côtes ressortaient après des années passés dans un monde où la nourriture était parfois une denrée rare.

- Tu peux commencer à sortir le repas ? Je reviens tout de suite.

- Oui, bien sûr.

L'homme fit demi-tour pour remonter à l'étage. Clementine le guetta intensément, repensant à ses mots. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, elle secoua la tête puis s'esquiva par le couloir qui longeait les escaliers et qui conduisait à la cuisine.

Dans les lieux, sur l'un des plans de travail, une plaque électrique était raccordée au générateur du bas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture : des conserves, des pâtes et quelques légumes. Elle sortit une boîte de lentille et deux tomates qu'elle installa immédiatement dans deux assiettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste jusqu'à la prochaine livraison ?

Son retour surpris un instant Clem qui finit par dire :

- Suffisamment, t'inquiète pas.

- Tant mieux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

- J'ai pris les lentilles et je nous ai sorti deux tomates.

- Un dîner de Roi !

Il y a sept ans, avant tout « ça », ça aurait été parfaitement ironique. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir à certaines étapes de ces dernières années. Même si les repas n'étaient pas très bien garnis, ils mangeaient à leur faim presque tous les jours maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur bonne condition physique après autant de temps passé dans un monde dévasté.

Au même moment que Kenny mettait les lentilles dans une casserole, Clementine sembla soudain comme perdue dans des pensées difficiles. Lorsqu'il remarqua son état, l'autre l'interrogea casuellement :

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

- À Lee.

Sa réponse désarçonna Kenny qui afficha soudain un vif élan de compassion pour la jeune fille en plus de la tristesse aux évidents souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je repensais à ce jour, au Motor Inn, lorsque Lee devait distribuer les vivres. Il m'a tendu des crackers au fromage. Duck en avait eu aussi d'ailleurs.

Le visage de Kenny s'assombrit au nom de son fils. Même si, curieusement, un demi-sourire persistait sur son faciès. Clem était partie dans ses réminiscences et n'avait plus réellement conscience des mots mais surtout des noms à proscrire en cet instant.

- Je me souviens qu'à l'époque je ne comprenais pas la difficulté d'une telle tâche. Je ne saisissais pas réellement à quel point notre survie dépendait souvent de choix presque anodin.

- Je m'en rappelle. Il m'avait donné une moitié de pomme et n'avait rien gardé pour lui. Il était comme ça… Il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui.

- Je voudrais tant qu'il sache qu'on s'est retrouvé toi et moi, qu'il voit la famille que l'on forme avec AJ, qu'il sache qu'on a réussit à survivre jusqu'ici. J'aimerais seulement qu'il soit là aujourd'hui… avec nous. Que tous les proches qu'on a perdus soit encore en vie.

- Je sais, Clem ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j'aie une pensée pour Duck et Katjaa. Pour Sarita aussi.

Clementine regarda Kenny, se sentant soudain affreusement coupable. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de Sarita. Comment oublier la peur viscérale qu'il avait fait naître en elle lorsqu'elle s'était adressé à lui, Sarita serré dans ses bras, au bord de la mort.

D'ailleurs à chaque fois que ce nom était mentionné, instinctivement, Clem semblait craindre que Kenny retrouve cette agressivité passée… Cette cruauté douloureuse… Cette effroyable malveillance.

Jamais mots ne l'avait fait souffrir autant que ceux qu'il lui avait tenu ce jour-là.

Elle déclara alors le timbre doux, désolée d'avoir ramené un tel sujet dans leur mémoire :

- Je m'excuse d'avoir parler de tout ça. C'est juste que de temps en temps…

- Ça se rappelle à toi sans même que tu l'aies cherché.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Kenny pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort. Parfois la réalité du passé les rattrapait. Parfois, l'amertume reprenait le dessus.

- Dire ce genre de chose à voix haute, les partager avec quelqu'un est surement le meilleur moyen d'éviter de devenir fou. Si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, fais-le. Et ne t'en prive pas parce que tu penses que ça pourrait me blesser. Tu me connais, j'encaisse bien !

- D'accord, mais à la seule condition que tu fasses pareil. S'exprima-t-elle soudain de meilleure humeur.

- Deal !

Les mots de Kenny avaient du pouvoir sur elle, un certain poids qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux autant que les siens semblaient le soutenir.

- Sinon, sur un autre sujet, j'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure mais Franck m'a donné l'heure de ton rendez-vous devant le conseil. C'est à dix heures demain matin.

- Où ça ?

- La maison d'Annie.

- Becca sera là ?

- Ils la font passer à neuf heures et demi. Je crois que Franck veut s'assurer que vos déclarations concordent bien. Tu sais comment il est là-dessus.

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer…

- Ça devrait aller tant que tu ne mentionnes pas ce qu'on a dit, la prévint-il. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu pourras déjà compter sur quelqu'un dans le conseil. Je défendrai ton cas ! Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient me bannir du camp ?

- Même si l'idée était avancée, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

Les paroles de Kenny semblèrent la rassurer. Au même moment les lentilles finissaient de cuire. L'homme attrapa les deux assiettes et les servis tandis qu'il concluait :

- Oublions ça pour le moment et allons manger.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula comme d'ordinaire jusqu'au moment où en pleine partie d'échec dans le salon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Reste là. Lui dit Kenny sur ses gardes quant aux visiteurs de ce soir. Après l'apparition musclée du père de Drew, il était loin d'être rassuré. Même sa colère sembla refaire surface. Seulement, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, elle s'effaça et fut remplacer par une certaine confusion. Clem n'avait pas écouté et s'était déplacée contre la paroi juxtaposée à l'ouverture du salon sur le flan droit du hall d'entrée. Elle ne pouvait voir le nouveau venu mais reconnut tout de suite sa voix.

- Bonsoir Kenny.

- Frank ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kenny assez surpris par sa présence.

- C'est à propos de Gwen… On l'a retrouvé il y a une heure. Elle est morte.

- Quoi ?!

Le corps de Clementine se tendit de la même façon que celui de Kenny dès qu'il apprit la nouvelle.

- Oui… j'ai envoyé une équipe pour aller la chercher étant donné qu'elle ne revenait pas. Elle a été retrouvée pas très loin du camp. Enfin, ce qu'il restait d'elle.

- Des rôdeurs...

- Oui.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dehors ?! Elle ne fait pas équipe avec Rafael normalement ?

- Si… Mais Rafael était trop malade pour quitter le camp aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas censée partir pêcher toute seule mais j'imagine qu'elle s'est démerdée pour sortir quand même.

Frank soupira d'exaspération puis réitéra :

- Elle a toujours fait ça… Faire passer les besoins du camp avant sa propre sécurité.

Un silence suivit cette remarque. Qui avait-il à dire maintenant ? Gwen était morte et son nom venait de rejoindre la longue liste de gens qu'ils avaient perdu.

Clem se rappelait encore qu'elle faisait partit du groupe venu les chercher Kenny et elle, cinq ans plus tôt.

- Et comment va sa sœur Estelle ? Demanda alors Kenny pour couper court au mutisme.

- Mal… comme tu peux l'imaginer. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire encore. Mais je vais tenter de l'aider du mieux que je peux.

Tout le monde ici connaissait les relations de tout le monde. Clem aussi. Et elle savait que Franck était le compagnon d'Estelle depuis trois ans maintenant. Et heureusement pour Estelle, lorsque l'on perdait un proche, c'était toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer… Quelqu'un avec qui évacuer sa peine.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je fais juste un tour des foyers pour prévenir les gens et leur dire que nous allons faire une petite cérémonie demain afin que tout le monde puisse lui faire ses adieux. Elle aura lieu à dix sept heures au cimetière. Je peux compter sur votre présence, à toi, AJ et Clementine ?

- Bien sûr. On sera là.

- A demain.

Sur ces mots, Kenny referma mollement la porte puis revint jusqu'au salon. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là, il regarda mécaniquement sur la droite où Clem n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce trop absorbée par les déclarations de Franck.

- Alors Gwen est morte…

- Oui. Lança simplement Kenny, intrigué par l'attitude de Clementine.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'incident en un seul jour.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

- À moi non plus.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il dirait sur la mort de Gwen. Au vue de leur réaction, il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais été très proche d'elle. Malgré tout, ils se connaissaient, avaient passées passés des années à se croiser ou parfois se côtoyer.

Mais voilà, après tant de temps, ils avaient appris à accepter. C'était douloureux mais bien moins après si longtemps à avoir affronté la mort. Elle était omniprésente, rôdait tout autour d'eux par delà les remparts qu'ils avaient érigés. Et cet état de fait, jamais il ne devait l'oublier.

- Tu veux qu'on finisse la partie ?

- Non, j'n'en ai plus très envie… Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

- Je comprends. Monte, je rangerai.

- Bonne nuit Kenny.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la paroi du mur, passa devant l'homme pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Seulement, dans son élan, elle s'arrêta brusquement puis revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

- Kenny ?!

- Quoi ?

Dès qu'il se tourna vers elle, il fut très ému face au désarroi de Clementine. Des tas de pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Mais une prédomina tant que la jeune fille s'exprima, presque désespérée :

- Reste en vie, d'accord ?

Il sourit avec gentillesse et vint jusqu'à elle. Puis tout en déposant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, il clama comme un mantra qu'il répétait souvent :

- Tant que tu fais de même, je ne compte aller nulle part, tu le sais.

Elle tremblait légèrement. Son regard se perdait dans les siens. Ils avaient affronté tant de choses ensemble. Que se soit à l'extérieur ou l'intérieur de ce camp.

Instinctivement, il dût remarquer son trouble. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras un moment, laissant le coin de sa mâchoire reposer contre sa tempe. Les mains de Clementine finirent par s'attacher avec délicatesse à son dos. Puis, lorsqu'elle se retira de l'étreinte, elle proféra simplement :

- Merci.

Elle prit les escaliers et finit par rejoindre sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Du moins pour une partie de la nuit…

* * *

><p><em>Je vous laisse ici pour ce chapitre plus centré sur la relation entre Clementine et Kenny après cinq ans. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. <em>

_Si vous avez un petit mots à laisser, je les accepte avec plaisir._

_A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Réponse review_**

_Leeloo : Un commentaire qui m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Ca me rassure de savoir que l'évolution de mes personnages après cinq ans dans ce monde apocalyptique concorde bien à leur personnalité passé. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Merci encore._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Walking Dead : The Northerners<span>**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 4 : Sortie nocturne_

Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle referma vivement la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Elle observa le large tableau au dessus de son lit. Elle scruta un à un les visages de tous ces gens déjà partis. Toutes les personnes qui avaient eu un certain poids dans sa vie étaient réunies sur cette peinture qui ne serait jamais achevée. Et, mon Dieu, qu'ils étaient nombreux à présent.

Ses parents, Lee, Katjaa, Duck, Carley, Ben, Omid et Christa ainsi que leur bébé. Il y avait aussi Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, Jane, Nick, Sarah et son père Carlos… Quelques autres visages qu'elle avait rencontré ces dernières années étaient aussi dessinés aux côtés des autres. Ils avaient tous leurs places autour de cette aura luisante qui la symbolisait. Ceux qu'elle avait le plus aimé se trouvaient tout près de ce halo lumineux, au cœur de cette scène qu'elle avait peint.

Certes, certains visages n'étaient pas aussi précis que d'autres mais ils étaient tous reconnaissable. Grâce à leurs cheveux, habits ou quelques petits détails que Clem avait noté. Par contre, pour les personnes comme Lee, Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, Carley, Ben, Omid et Christa ou la famille de Kenny, les détails étaient extrêmement précis. En dépit des années qui s'étaient écoulés, sa mémoire avait conservé une parfaite image mentale de ces gens-là.

Elle resta un long moment à contempler son œuvre. À un moment donné, elle perçut même les pas de Kenny qui passait dans le couloir. Il sembla s'arrêter devant sa porte mais continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Clementine fut rassurée qu'il ne vienne pas toquer à sa porte.

La pénombre était éclairée par un voile argenté que reflétait la clarté de la lune par la fenêtre. Il était difficile de savoir si cet éclat unique insufflait de la beauté ou une touche de macabre à cette toile qu'elle contemplait depuis si longtemps déjà. Néanmoins, pourquoi aurait-il fallut faire un choix entre les deux ?

Le temps passa si bien qu'elle avait un peu perdu la notion de l'heure à présent. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie contre le bois de sa porte tant son corps était immobile. Pourtant, sans prévenir, elle finit par se relever et partit chercher dans sa commode un pull bien chaud qu'elle enfila à la va vite avant de poser sa casquette sur ta tête… Cette dernière était devenue comme une seconde peau depuis fort longtemps.

Elle ouvrit doucement sa porte et s'assura qu'aucun éclat de lumière ne passait sous la porte de Kenny. Lorsqu'elle n'y vit rien, rassurée, elle referma l'accès puis se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eut ouverte celle-ci, le froid mordant de la nuit fit frissonner tout son corps. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Comme par habitude, elle passa la grande lucarne et s'aida de la gouttière construite à un mètre sur sa droite. Aisément, elle descendit celle-ci avant d'atteindre le sol sans encombre.

Le camp entier était silencieux. Aucune lumière ou bougie n'était allumée dans les maisons. Tout était si tranquille que la sensation était presque dérangeante, quelque peu inquiétante… Mais pas pour Clem.

Elle se déplaçait dans ce décor avec désinvolture et confort. Elle était étonnement sereine tandis qu'elle avançait silencieusement entre les maisons, sous la lueur incandescente de la lune qui s'effilochait parfois sous les nuages.

Dès qu'elle eut dépassé les habitations privées du camp, elle arriva près du grand terrain des zones communes. Quand elle atteint ces lieux, elle fit attention au garde installé trente mètre plus loin, dans son perchoir, près de la seconde entrée du camp. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il repère sa présence. Elle passa sur la droite afin d'être cacher par l'armurerie et de longer la voie sous couvert des arbres jusqu'à sa destination. Lorsque le guetteur eu le dos tourné, elle trottina discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt : l'infirmerie.

Elle se plaqua contre la paroi opposée à l'entrée des locaux et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'angle du mur. Elle fut rassurer de ne pas avoir été repérée. Après ça, elle s'en alla sur l'autre flan, prit sur la droite puis longea la paroi de l'autre mur où se trouvait la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci mais fut déçut lorsqu'elle vit le rideau qui obstruait sa vue.

Pourtant, très vite, les rideaux se tirèrent pour laisser apparaître la silhouette du médecin. Clementine resta pétrifiée sur place. Qu'allait faire Rico ?

Mais le médecin l'observa intrigué puis finit par ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Tu prends des risques à venir jusqu'ici.

- Je le sais.

Il l'observa posément puis finit par énoncer tout aussi calmement :

- Entre. Tu dois avoir froid.

D'un geste de la tête, elle lui fit part de sa gratitude. Elle grimpa par la fenêtre et pénétra dans les lieux qu'elle avait quittés un peu plus tôt.

Sous la lueur d'une bougie, elle repéra immédiatement Drew toujours couché sur la table. Tous les autres cierges avaient été enlevés –excepté celui sur le bureau du médecin - et il était à présent emmitouflé sous une chaude couverture.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sa température est remontée à 36. Il est hors de danger.

- Tant mieux.

Clementine s'approcha de la tête de lit où reposait Drew. Elle observa avec bienveillance son visage qui allait beaucoup mieux. Désormais, il dormait paisiblement même si parfois des frissons semblaient remonter dans tout son corps à travers d'imperceptible mouvement.

Elle guetta le médecin qui s'était installé de l'autre côté du lit puis demanda tout en lorgnant la porte d'entrée comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer :

- Ses parents… ils ne risquent pas de débarquer à l'improviste, hein ?

- Je leur ai dit de rentrer chez eux. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui pour le moment. En plus ils étaient bien trop à cran. Son père surtout.

- Oui, ça je sais. Dit-elle en se massant instinctivement la joue.

Elle grimaça faiblement face à la douleur encore présente du choc qui lui avait laissé une belle marque.

Le médecin comprit tout de suite. Il ne sembla pas se sentir peiné pour elle mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il affichait un sentiment de compréhension pour l'acte de Paul. En réalité, il aurait été difficile de savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête tant son visage restait imperméable malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Rico apparaissait comme quelqu'un d'assez distant mais la douceur dans son regard brun laissait entrevoir l'homme de bien qu'il était. Il était probablement l'un des rares à savoir garder un calme olympien en toutes circonstances. Et lorsque l'on était médecin, surtout dans un tel monde, c'était un atout indispensable.

- Je peux te mettre une pommade si tu veux ou au moins te donner un analgésique.

- Non, c'est pas nécessaire. La douleur est un bon rappel…

- Un bon rappel ? Il demanda assez curieux.

- Oui… Peu importe à quel point on croit être en sécurité, on ne l'est jamais vraiment. On finit toujours par souffrir. Se rappeler de la douleur est un bon moyen de ne pas oublier le goût qu'elle a , ça m'aide à mieux la contrôler.

Le médecin l'observa très sérieusement avant qu'un généreux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Cela déstabilisa Clementine. Elle était peu habituée à le voir s'exprimer de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je vois en toi ce qui agace et effraie autant Franck.

La jeune fille sourcilla, intriguée par sa remarque quand il reprit :

- Tu sais bien manier les mots. Tu es audacieuse, déterminée et il y a aussi beaucoup de bravoure en toi… Des qualités qui font de toi la personne la plus apte à protéger les autres… Mais user à mauvais escient, tu deviens alors la personne la plus dangereuse à la sécurité des habitants de ce camp.

- Tu penses que je suis un danger pour les autres ?

Clémentine lorgna une fois encore le visage de Drew au même instant que le médecin reprenait la parole et contait :

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. En toute franchise, j'ai confiance en toi. Tout comme j'ai confiance en Franck. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que le monde dans lequel tu as grandi t'a rendu plus dur, moins prompte à saisir certaines émotions.

Cette dernière phrase insinua une vive douleur sur ses traits. Les mots l'avaient blessé si bien que Rico ponctua :

- Je ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et on doit faire avec. Mais lorsque l'on grandit dans un tel environnement et qu'on expérimente si jeune tant de peines et de violences et de morts, c'est facile de commencer à se laisser emporter ou de ne pas réussir à savoir réellement ce qui est bon pour les autres.

- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort d'emmener Drew en mission ?

- Je ne sais pas si ton choix était juste car j'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce choix. Seulement tu dois admettre qu'emmener en mission n'importe lequel des enfants de ce camp est plutôt dangereux. Aucun d'entre eux n'a la permission de s'entraîner à combattre avant leurs quinze ans. Ils savent ce qu'il y a derrière nos remparts mais la plupart n'ont jamais réellement connu les choses que tu as vu ou vécu. Ils ne sont pas encore préparés pour ça.

- Alors on devrait les préparer dès à présent. De la même façon que Drew l'était aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?

Si Kenny était là, il la tuerait pour les prochaines paroles qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

- J'ai entraîné Drew. Je l'ai entrainé en secret ces trois derniers mois. Je lui ai appris à tirer, à se défendre face à toutes sortes d'ennemis, à utiliser n'importe quelle arme. Je lui ai appris à désarmer un adversaire. Je lui ai enseigné comment survivre et la valeur d'une vie. De sa vie ! Et c'est ce qui l'a maintenu aujourd'hui. Il a survécu parce qu'il savait quoi faire pour survivre. Même au fond de l'eau, il a continué à se battre. Cite-moi moi un autre gamin de son âge capable de faire ça ici ?!

- Clementine… C'est ce genre de discours qui risque d'effrayer les autres. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais tu dois prendre en compte les sentiments des autres à ce sujet. Tu dois saisir les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur la vie de ces jeunes. Cela pourrait être néfaste pour eux lorsqu'ils grandiront.

- Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti jusqu'ici !

- Peut-être bien. Peut-être que tu étais suffisamment forte pour encaisser tout ça. Mais tu ne peux pas parler pour les autres. Tu ne peux pas prévoir comment certains feront face à la mort ou à la violence. Tu ne peux pas savoir si cela les conduira sur une mauvaise pente avant qu'il n'est atteint la maturité de comprendre l'importance des situations auxquelles tu te sens prête à les confronter.

Clementine le regarda étrangement, absorbant les paroles du médecin. Avait-il raison sur toute la ligne ? Est-ce qu'elle était aveuglée par la façon dont « elle » s'en était sortie ? Comment croire que les autres auraient ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas devenir fou, arrogants ou cruels une fois confrontés aux vrais combats ?

Seulement, soudain, une idée sembla germer dans son esprit. Comme si Rico l'avait aidé à comprendre quelque chose. À faciliter son choix.

- Merci.

Il la regarda assez perplexe. Il ne saisissait pas du tout pourquoi elle le remerciait. Pourtant l'attitude sereine et déterminée qui apparut sur son visage le calma plus qu'elle ne l'inquiéta.

Clementine regarda alors Drew avec prévenance, douceur. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, presque brillante. Allez savoir pourquoi, Drew prenait toujours grand soin de ses cheveux. C'était là l'une des petites habitudes qui restait de la vie d'avant. Quand tout allait bien encore…

Le médecin bailla fortement émettant un petit son guttural pour lequel il s'excusa immédiatement. Clementine déclara en relevant ses yeux dans sa direction :

- Dis, puisque je suis là, je peux le surveiller une ou deux heures pendant que te reposes à côté si tu veux ?

Le médecin observa son patient puis Clementine. Tout simplement, il formula :

- C'est gentil. J'accepte. Mais s'il se réveille, viens me chercher, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci Clementine.

Sans plus tergiverser, Rico quitta la première salle d'examen pour rejoindre l'autre semblable presqu'en tout point à la première.

Dès que la jeune fille se retrouva seule, elle partit prendre la chaise installée au bureau et la ramena tout prêt du lit de Drew. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, trouva sa main sous la couverture et l'enserra délicatement. Celle-ci était encore froide mais rien qui n'inquiéta Clementine.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Clementine gardait son regard rivé sur Drew. Parfois son visage s'affaissait face à sa fatigue grandissante mais jamais elle ne fermait les yeux. C'était comme si elle voulait que la première chose qu'il voit lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses paupières soit son visage, pleinement éveillé, qui n'attendait que son réveil.

Le temps s'écoula lentement quand après plus d'une heure d'attente, le corps du garçon se mit à bouger de façon plus prononcé. Ses yeux cessèrent de rouler sous ses paupières. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Enfin, il se réveillait.

Elle caressa alors sa main sans jamais l'appeler. Il avait subi un sacré choc aujourd'hui et il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il devait retrouver conscience par ses propres moyens.

Après une dizaine d'autre minute, la main de Drew se mit à serrer la sienne juste avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent avec lenteur et difficulté.

- Drew ? Murmura Clementine.

Le garçon pivota mollement la tête dans sa direction. Sous la lueur de la bougie, il semblait encore très faible. Ereinté. Sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils étaient ternes. On pouvait presque croire qu'il lui en voulait.

Pourtant, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de qui était à ses côtés, ses yeux s'écartèrent un peu plus au même moment où il força sa bouche à dessiner ce sourire qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Même la lumière d'égaiement revint petit à petit au fond de ses iris.

Il allait bien !

- Eau.

Sous la demande de Drew, Clementine se leva de sa chaise et partit vers l'entrée de la salle d'examen. Elle rejoint l'établi face au bureau et servit un verre avec la carafe d'eau qui y était posé. Elle revint rapidement vers lui puis l'aida à boire lentement deux trois gorgés. Le liquide lui fit du bien. Elle posa ensuite le verre sur la petite table de chevet juste à ses côtés puis déclara rapidement :

- Je vais chercher le doc !

Clementine faisait un pas vers la sortie quand Drew usa de ses dernières forces pour attraper son bras.

- Attends…

Elle lui fit face assez étonnée. Il souriait faiblement et s'exprima d'un timbre fatigué mais bien vivant :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle le regarda avec une certaine peine, de la culpabilité même. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle l'avait ramené… Mais ça se serait probablement mieux passé, non ?

Drew dû capter ses doutes alors qu'il relançait avec conviction :

- Crois-moi Clem, tu m'as sauvé ! Même si j'avais mal, je n'ai pu penser qu'à une chose quand je me suis retrouvé au fond de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Ta voix qui me rabâchait sans cesse qu'à chaque fois que l'on était piégé, il fallait rester concentré et garder son calme. Qu'une issue finirait par se montrer. Et je savais que _tu_ me la montrerais.

Clementine l'observa, troublée. Elle était touchée par les paroles de Drew. Plus encore car on discernait la vérité sur chacun des termes qu'il avait énoncé.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Si je devais tout recommencer, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes encore avec toi. J'ai appris plus en trois mois d'entrainement qu'en cinq années dans ce camp à perdre mon temps à des trucs futiles. Ce que j'ai dû faire aujourd'hui dépasse même toutes ces années… J'ai toujours su ce qu'il y avait dehors mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris.

Drew était fort. C'était un garçon résolu qui apprenait rapidement et bien qui plus est.

- Tu me l'as dit il y a quelque temps : le danger se trouve dans toutes les situations. Même maintenant, nous sommes toujours en danger entre nos murs bien gardés.

Cette réplique la bouleversa. Pas seulement pour l'affection et la fierté qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Drew. Mais aussi pour le souvenir de Lee qui lui avait appris cette règle peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent Savannah.

- Je voulais que tu saches que j'avais saisi. Et que je continuerai à m'améliorer pour mieux nous protéger. Pour nous aider à survivre.

Drew était un garçon bien. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il était capable de différencier un mal pour un bien et un mal pour mal. Clem l'avait bien entraîné. Elle lui avait inculqués de bonnes valeurs de survie.

Les mots de Rico ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Drew était bon et suffisamment intelligent pour s'en sortir dans ce monde.

Ses aveux ce soir étaient une preuve irréfutable.

Malgré tout, il ne fallait jamais oublier l'imprévisibilité de leur environnement. Fort ou faible, parfois, ça ne comptait plus. Par simple manque de chance, ils pouvaient tous y passer. Néanmoins, s'entraîner était un bon moyen de réduire cette probabilité…

- Je sais que tu le feras !

Drew sourit sous la brève réplique de Clementine qui était tout ce dont il paraissait avoir besoin.

- Je vais chercher Rico.

Le gamin acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

Clementine ramena rapidement le médecin dans la salle. Dès qu'il se mit à l'ausculter, à s'assurer de ses réflexes, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre sa demeure.

- Prends soin de lui Doc.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre quand Drew demanda sous forme de supplique :

- Tu viendras me voir demain ?

Elle se tendit immédiatement, bascula la tête vers lui et décortiqua difficilement :

- Ça risque d'être difficile.

- Mes parents ?

- Oui. Le conseil aussi très probablement.

Drew laissa transparaître une vive compassion pour elle. Accompagné d'une certaine culpabilité.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'en sortirai.

Elle tenta de le rassurer à travers un clin d'œil et un sourire puis compléta :

- Ne dis à personne que je suis passée, ok ?

Même si la requête était directement adressée à Drew, Clem lorgna un instant Rico qui secoua de la tête, las, mais finit tout de même par acquiescer en même temps que le plus jeune lançait :

- Bien sûr.

Et sous cette conclusion, Clementine s'échappa de la salle d'examen et disparut dans la nuit aussi subtilement et promptement qu'elle était venue.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous abandonne ici pour auourd'hui. Mais je reviendrais prochainement, promis :)<em>

_Si vous avez un petit mots à laisser, je les accepte avec plaisir._

_A bientôt_


	5. Chapter 5

[...]

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 5 : Appréhension_

Au matin de cette nuit, le réveil de Clem fut brutal. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas la faisant sursauter violemment en plein milieu de son sommeil.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es encore au pieu !

Elle émergea avec encombre. Elle se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller afin d'atténuer la voix beaucoup trop forte de Kenny.

- Debout ! Tu passes devant le conseil dans une heure au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Repris Kenny en retirant le coussin de sa tête.

Difficile d'oublier ça… Cela dit, elle s'était couchée bien trop tard et n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi. Elle se roula alors sur le côté, ramenant la couverture un peu plus sur elle. Elle avait un mal fou à sortir de sa torpeur. Ses yeux restaient résolument clos.

- Je suis venu y'a une demi-heure et tu m'avais dit que tu serais prête à neuf heure.

Elle finit par ouvrir ses paupières. L'homme était debout, sur le côté droit de son lit, légèrement penché au dessus d'elle. Elle afficha une telle confusion que Kenny souffla, quelque peu exaspéré :

- Tu ne t'en souviens même pas…

Elle devait être encore trop endormie pour que l'information n'ait atteint son cerveau.

- Allez, lèves-toi. Maintenant Clem !

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes, elle finit par s'extirper des couvertures pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle bailla longuement, se frotta les yeux qui avaient bien du mal à rester ouvert.

- Je te veux en bas dans quinze minutes.

- Ouais, ouais…

Kenny repartit d'une démarche rapide en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Clem regarda son matelas comme si la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de se rallonger dans le confort de son lit. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le conseil n'aurait pas aimé. Kenny encore moins. Il pouvait être très effrayant quand il le souhaitait.

Aussi rapidement que sa léthargie le lui permit, elle s'habilla chaudement, enfilant sur son débardeur noir, le pull en laine bleu foncé qu'elle avait mis la veille ainsi qu'un jean usé par le temps. Elle partit se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle de bain. Cela l'aida à s'évader un peu plus de l'inertie de son comportement.

- Clem ! Elle entendit hurler depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Elle devait avoir dépassé le quart d'heure que Kenny lui avait accordé.

- Ça va ! J'arrive ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour, plutôt aigrie.

Elle se passa encore un peu d'eau sur le visage, réajusta légèrement sa coiffure qui n'avait pratiquement pas changé en huit ans. Elle avait toujours gardé ses cheveux courts depuis que Lee lui avait fait promettre avant de mourir.

Elle retourna alors quelques secondes dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa casquette qu'elle mit sur son crâne. Par habitude, elle faillit prendre ses armes mais su qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle finit par descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Immédiatement, elle arrêta son regard sur la quantité d'aliments dans son assiette qui l'agaça légèrement.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire ça.

- Quoi ? Déclara Kenny, feignant de ne pas savoir.

- Me refiler une partie de ta portion. Je sais que tu fais ça avec AJ aussi.

- Tes paroles auraient plus de poids si tu n'avais par l'air d'être si affamée.

- Je suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas affamé.

Pourtant, le bruit de son estomac gémissant sa faim énonça tout l'inverse.

- Quelque chose a rajouté ?

Kenny s'amusait clairement à ses dépends.

- Non… Grogna-t-elle tout en allant s'asseoir devant son assiette.

Kenny mettait la sienne dans le lavabo, trop fier de lui et conta :

- Je dois y aller mais sois devant chez Annie avant dix heures. Entre et attends dans le hall, compris ?

- Limpide ! Enonça-t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Kenny soupira de lassitude puis déclara simplement avant de quitter la maison :

- À tout à l'heure.

- Mouais.

Pour sur, Clementine était de mauvaise humeur. Voir Drew se porter bien l'avait très certainement rendue heureuse. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait à grand pas de son rendez-vous avec le conseil, son irritation s'accentuait.

Elle dévora son petit-déjeuner sans même chercher à l'apprécier. Elle alla déposer son assiette avec celle de Kenny puis s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Elle agrippa férocement le lavabo. Ses doigts pâlirent sous la pression. Elle aurait voulu rugir sa colère pourtant aucun son ne s'échappa de sa trachée si ce n'était un long soupir d'harassement.

Finalement, elle lâcha prise. Il fallait en finir !

Elle rejoint le patio et quitta la maison pour rejoindre celle d'Annie. Elle serait en avance mais tant pis. Si elle avait de la chance, peut-être entendrait-elle quelques bribes de la conversation qu'ils seraient en train d'avoir avec Becca.

Elle se retrouva sur la place principale de l'entrée du camp. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la zone commune mais traversa tout droit, sur le flan droit du campement où se trouvaient d'autres maisonnettes. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'un des chalets.

Elle faillit un instant monter le petit perron pourtant, au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et longea la maison sur le côté droite. Elle continua sa route entre plusieurs chemins terreux, recouvert par endroit de fine couche de glace. Elle zigzagua entre d'autres logis avant d'atteindre l'un des corners des limites du camp. Elle tomba devant l'un des rares endroits où les gens restaient le plus souvent éloignés : le cimetière.

C'était une parcelle de terre délimitée par quelque barrière de bois. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une dizaine de pierre tombale qui avait été faites avec de robuste planche en bois. Sur celles-ci étaient gravés le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, avec l'année de leur naissance et celle de leur mort. Et 2017 avait été une année difficile…

Parfois les corps été enterrés, dans d'autre cas, comme celui de Gwen, on ne pouvait que déposer une sépulture. Elle allait avoir la sienne. C'était ici qu'ils se réuniraient tous en fin d'après-midi pour faire leur dernier adieu à celle qui était morte hier.

Clementine s'approcha de la barrière sans jamais entrer dans l'enceinte. Elle s'appuya contre cette première et regarda une à une les stèles, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur certains noms.

Trudy St Pierce 1978 - 2015

Elsa Newman 1991-2017

George Levinston 2002 - 2017

Le visage de Clementine s'assombrit sur ce dernier. De tous ceux réunis ici, celui-ci était le plus douloureux de tous. Il avait survécu quelque temps à leur côté mais était mort depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et pourtant, comme pour Lee et tous les autres, la douleur causée par sa perte était toujours bien présente.

Elle avait passé deux ans en la compagnie de George. Elle avait eu le temps de tisser des liens très forts avec lui. Le temps de partager avec lui ses premiers émois amoureux. Le temps de s'offrir leur première fois… Et d'autres après ça.

Ses yeux miroitèrent un instant sans jamais laisser couler une larme. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit délicatement sous le soleil. Ce dernier filtrait abondamment sa lumière entre les branches des arbres qui entouraient tous ces monuments aux morts. Malgré le froid, c'était une belle journée.

Parfois le ciel était si lumineux, si éclatant qu'on en aurait presque oublié le fléau perpétuel qu'était leur univers.

- Clem ?

L'appel de son nom fut si faible qu'elle ne distingua pas réellement l'écho.

- Eh Clem !

Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendit distinctement. Elle regarda en vitesse derrière son épaule, apercevant un jeune homme trottiner jusqu'à elle. De suite, elle reposa ses yeux sur les pierres tombales. Son visage ne retranscrit alors plus qu'une chose : « Pas lui ! ».

Elle cacha son irritation première quand il fut presque à sa hauteur. Immédiatement, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la maison d'Annie si bien qu'il repartit avec elle et la suivit de près.

- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il tout à fait égayer.

- Très bien Charlie ! Ça ne se voit pas ?! Répondit-elle parfaitement ironique.

Le dénommé Charlie était un jeune homme ni trop frêle ni trop musclé. Il était légèrement plus grand que les un mètre soixante dix de Clementine. Ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré étaient bouclés, quelques tâches de rousseur décoraient son visage et probablement d'autres zones de son anatomie. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées. Son regard était d'un bleu presque transparent que l'on trouvait sur des plages qui étaient auparavant synonyme de paradis. Lorsque le soleil se reflétait dans ses orbes, il était presque douloureux de le regarder au fond des yeux.

- Désolé, c'était stupide comme question. Ma mère m'a dit que tu passais devant eux ce matin. Admit-il tout en se grattant la tête sous la confusion.

Forcément qu'il était au courant puisque sa mère était membre du conseil. Quoiqu'à cette heure-ci, tout le camp devait connaître les grandes lignes de ses péripéties de la veille.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Les gens disent que vous avez décidé d'emmener Drew en mission avec vous et qu'il serait tombé dans le lac… C'est vrai ?!

De toute évidence, Charlie était très amateur des rumeurs et ragots qui courraient dans le camp. Clementine eut bien du mal à cacher sa profonde exaspération qui apparut une brève seconde sur son visage. Toutefois, elle réussit à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et émit :

- Je suppose que si c'est ce qui se dit, ça doit être vrai.

- Je t'embête, c'est ça ?

Même si on pouvait entendre percer le « oui » à travers les tremblements de son corps, à sa mâchoire crispée, aux plissements de ses yeux… elle déclara simplement :

- Je suis fatigué c'est tout…

Elle n'avait même pas eu la générosité de dire « non » et avait préféré éviter la question. Le jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année ne sembla même pas remarqué puisqu'il relança, le ton tout aussi insouciant :

- J'imagine que t'as pas arrêté de te ronger les sangs cette nuit. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Je suis certain qu'ils ne te banniront pas du camp !

Au terme « bannir », Clementine tressaillit un bref instant. Pendant une seconde, elle lorgna d'une œillade noire le garçon qui regardait le ciel, les traits tout à fait frivoles. Comment pouvait-il parler de telles choses avec une telle légèreté ?

Clementine n'en revenait pas…

Pourtant, telle une vieille habitude, elle préféra regarder droit devant elle et le laissa bavasser sans jamais prendre par à la conversation. Il parla du beau temps, de la mort de Gwen, de ses prouesses aux tirs, de sa mission de la veille… Et ce qui était le plus étonnant était qu'il s'exprimait toujours avec la même désinvolture… quoiqu'est été le sujet. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange de l'entendre mentionner la disparition de Gwen avec une telle souplesse. Vraiment déroutant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison d'Annie, Clem ne se priva pas d'expulser un long soupir de satisfaction. Charlie, lui, prit cela pour de la tension face aux prochains évènements :

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Tu as trop de valeur. Jamais ils ne te feront partir.

- Euh… Ouais… Merci.

Ce dernier mot lui coûta.

- À plus tard alors !

Gaiement, il prit l'un des chemins menant à la zone commune. Quand il fut assez loin, Clem murmura :

- Oui… Au plus tard possible.

Elle se retourna alors vers le perron qu'elle gravit avec une lenteur forcée. Comme Kenny lui avait dit, elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et pénétra à l'intérieur des lieux. Elle tomba sur un corridor en forme de « L », de deux mètres de larges, où la bande la plus courte de la lettre lui était cachée.

Devant elle, Russell attendait assez nerveux. Il était son ami. Le petit ami de Becca et était arrivé avec cette dernière et Vince deux semaines avant eux. Ces trois là étaient devenus de précieux amis de Clementine. Ils étaient aussi les rares personnes ici à avoir croisé sa route par le passé. D'une certaine façon, c'était grâce à eux que Kenny, AJ et elle avait rejoins le camp.

Clementine s'avança alors vers Russel qui était assis sur l'un des deux sièges de velours rouge posé contre la paroi, entre les deux portes du mur de gauche. Quelques murmures inaudibles s'échappaient de l'unique pièce sur le côté droit.

- Russel ? Chuchota-t-elle quand elle fut à deux mètres de lui.

- Hé !

Ses cheveux sombres et crépus étaient plus longs. Ses traits s'étaient transformés en ceux d'un homme plus mur qui avait tout juste atteint les vingt quatre ans et qui vieillissait très bien jusqu'ici. La jeunesse dans son regard était toujours intacte. Il était toujours petit mais son corps s'était légèrement endurci laissant deviner des muscles partiellement sculptée derrière l'épaisseur de ses vêtements.

Clem était sur le point de s'asseoir sur la chaise vacante lorsque la voix de Franck se mit à héler à plein poumons :

- Arrête tes enfantillages !

- Et vous, arrêtez de m'emmerder avec vos putains de questions à la mords-moi-le-nœud !

Cette dernière tirade était signée Becca.

Un silence suivit sa réplique et traversa presque toute la maison. Mais après quelques secondes, il fut coupé par le bruit de voix étouffés qui reprirent et n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Dès que Clementine s'assit, elle regarda Russel et demanda avec une pointe d'amusement :

- Ça fait combien de fois qu'elle s'emporte comme ça ?

- C'est la troisième fois… que je l'entends du moins.

En dépit de la situation, Clementine ne put s'abstenir de rire un bref moment. Elle fut rapidement soutenue par l'autre qui se mêla à sa soudaine bonne humeur. Qu'il était facile de s'amuser du comportement râleur et impulsif de Becca.

- Elle est comme ça. On ne la refera pas. Poursuivit Russel.

- Non, c'est vrai.

La joie du moment s'estompa mais revint après deux minutes lorsque la voix de Becca se répercuta jusqu'à eux en un long et très clair « Putain, mais c'est des conneries tout ça ! »

Il était difficile de garder son calme. C'était comme lorsqu'on vous imposait une minute de silence pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un. Malgré la tristesse du moment, vous savez que la dernière chose qu'il faudrait faire en ces circonstances serait de rire. Et plus vous y pensez, plus celui-ci s'insinue dans votre gorge jusqu'au point où vous ne pouvez plus vous retenir. L'effet nerveux se décuple beaucoup plus en fonction de l'importance de l'instant.

C'était le cas de Clem à cette minute. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Becca pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de se défendre bec et ongles pour éviter de lourds problèmes. Elle aussi d'ailleurs devrait très prochainement défendre son cas avec détermination. Pourtant, malgré cette réalité, elle était prête à s'évanouir dans l'hilarité qui lui tenaillait les côtes.

- Et puis merde ! Je me tire !

L'intonation de profonde colère fit s'évanouir le sourire du visage de Russel et Clementine. Quelques secondes après, Becca sortait complètement furibonde, soutenue par une béquille qui l'aidait à marcher. Clem et Russel se levèrent par instinct sous la surprise de son apparition. Les joues de Becca étaient rougies par la colère et ses yeux envoyaient encore des éclairs lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur eux. Néanmoins, elle laissa une partie de son irritation s'évaporer à force de les observer.

- Becca, reviens immédiatement ! Dit la voix d'une femme parfaitement agitée.

- On s'en va ! Ordonna-t-elle à l'attention de son petit ami, feignant de ne pas entendre le reste.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais…

Le ton de Russel laissa résonner toute sa confusion.

- Putain, y'en a je te jure… Ils feraient bien de tirer un coup une fois de temps en temps.

- On t'entend Becca !

C'était la voix de Frank cette fois. Ce dernier était passablement exaspérer.

- Je sais ! Mais ne te sens pas visé Franck, je ne m'adressai pas à toi cette fois ! Hurla-t-elle à travers la maison.

Si la situation n'était pas si tendue, elle aurait presque pu être drôle.

Une femme qui devait avoir soixante dix ans au moins apparut alors par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Becca, reviens s'il te plaît.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait ordonné à Becca de revenir en premier lieu. Sa voix était bien trop délicate pour pousser de tel son. C'était forcément la mère de Charlie…

- Non !

Elle répliqua avec vigueur, choquant un instant la vieille dame. Cependant, elle se reprit très vite et parla avec plus de douceur à cette femme qui était la définition même de l'altruisme et de la tolérance :

- Désolé Annie mais il y a des gens avec qui on ne peut pas parler. Foutez-moi la punition que vous voulez, bannissez-moi mais moi, j'arrête les frais ! J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Que ça plaise ou pas, je m'en fiche. Envoyez-moi une note avec votre décision et en attendant j'irai m'envoyer en l'air avec mon homme !

Elle attrapa la main de Russel qui était tout aussi désorienté que Clementine. Le jeune homme la suivit sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La seconde suivante, les deux quittaient la demeure laissant une Clementine passablement tendue et confuse.

Mais la voix d'Annie la fit soudain revenir sur terre :

- Ah, cette petite, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Bon et bien, j'imagine que c'est ton tour.

Clem inspira un grand coup puis passa devant Annie qui lui dégagea la route.

Ses cheveux blancs, presque pailleux, tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son visage était très marqué par les rides du temps mais on pouvait encore y discerner la belle jeune femme qu'elle devait être autrefois.

Dans le regard bleuté d'Annie, Clem tenta de capturer le signe que tout irait bien pour elle. Mais la dame ne repéra pas son coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, même si elle avait tenté de la rassurer par n'importe quelle marque d'attention, ça ne l'aurait pas plus avancé. Car après ce que la jeune fille venait de voir, elle n'était plus sûr de rien…

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour cette fois. Le prochain chapitre sera le récit de la réunion avec le conseil. <em>

_Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue afin que je sache si l'histoire vous plaît parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'écho jusqu'ici et je me pose donc la question. Je vous en serez très reconnaissante en tout cas si vous vouliez vous arrêtez une minute pour me dire ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

[...]

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 6 : Le conseil_

Clementine finit par entrer dans la salle à manger qui faisait office de salle de réunion aujourd'hui. Dès que les quatre autres membres du conseil posèrent ses yeux sur elle, son visage se transforma. Elle laissa de côté son appréhension pour afficher des traits sereins et parfaitement calme. Kenny – qui était bien le seul à l'observer avec douceur - sembla satisfait par le visage qu'elle afficha.

- Assis-toi là. Déclara Franck tout en lui indiquant la place au bout de la table, à l'opposé de sa position.

Les autres, rejoins par Annie, étaient installés par deux aux côtés de Frank. Kenny et Annie sur sa droite. Joseph qui avait la bonne quarantaine et Catherine, la mère de Charlie sur sa gauche. Cette dernière était aisément reconnaissable tant elle ressemblait à son fils. Les mêmes cheveux. Même tâches de rousseurs. Un physique plutôt ordinaire. Les seules différences étaient sur ses dents larges, son regard moins clair que le sien, ses oreilles bien plus décollées que les siennes et ses joues extrêmement creuses.

Charlie pouvait être séduisant… s'il changeait de personnalité. Elle, non.

Quant à Joseph, il était plutôt petit, assez trapu et sa chevelure déjà très grisonnante pour son âge le vieillissait plus que les rides qui marquait son front, ses yeux et le contours de sa bouche. Ils avaient certainement dû faire face à beaucoup de problèmes pour avoir l'air si vieux déjà. Des problèmes qui avaient dû commencer bien avant l'arrivée de l'épidémie.

Finalement, Clem s'assit sous les regards de tous ces gens. Bien trois mètres devaient la séparer des membres du conseil. Frank reprit alors la parole d'un timbre calculé mais quelque peu irrité :

- Avant que l'on te pose la moindre question ou qu'on se mette à discuter de tout ce qui a conduit à ce qui est arrivé hier, j'aimerais d'abords que tu nous dises très clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Avec la même honnêteté qu'elle avait offerte à Kenny, elle leur conta tout en détail de la même façon que l'on énumère les faits lors d'un procès. Elle leur dit que Drew les avait filés. Elle avoua sa décision de l'emmener. Leur rencontre avec les rôdeurs. Becca blessée. Elle n''oublia surtout pas l'incident sur la rive. La façon dont Drew avait su gérer sa peur et avait tué un rôdeur. Le moment où il était tombé au fond des eaux et les moyens qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour tenter de le sauver. Elle leur conta aussi avec une certaine admiration la façon qu'avait eue Drew de s'accrocher à la vie…

Tout y passa. Elle récitait son discours sans fautes de ton. Sa voix vibrait légèrement seulement lorsqu'elle se rappelait la peur évidente qu'elle avait ressentie à certains moments.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, toutes sortes d'expressions faciales apparurent sur les gens devant elle. Kenny était fier. Annie, déroutée. Le visage de Franck ne laissait pratiquement rien entrevoir si ce n'était certains signes évidents de contrariété. Joseph, lui, montrait quelque signe de ressentiment comme un père pourrait en avoir. Mais le pire fut l'état de Catherine. Il y avait une telle hostilité dans ses yeux. Une rancœur qui se dessina atrocement sur sa bouche.

- Tes dires concordent parfaitement avec ceux de Becca et de Drew. Repris Franck.

Le nom du garçon attira l'attention de Clem qui demanda :

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

- Oui, avant de venir ici.

Elle rajouta même si elle savait déjà :

- Il va bien ?

- Il était conscient et se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Tant mieux.

Elle était sincèrement ravie. Parce qu'en dépit des dires de Rico cette nuit, il y avait toujours une infime possibilité que son état se soit détérioré.

- Si tu t'inquiétais tant pour sa santé, tu aurais dû le ramener au camp dès l'instant où vous avez remarqué qu'ils vous suivaient !

Première attaque ! Et, elle était signée Catherine. Sa réplique lui value d'ailleurs un coup d'œil mauvais de la part de Kenny.

Clementine faillit presque sourire. Mais le subtil mouvement de sa bouche n'eut pas le temps de laisser une marque sur son faciès. Brusquement, le quarantenaire aux côté de la mère de Charlie intervint :

- Elle a raison ! À quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as décidé d'emmener ce petit avec toi ?! Que croyais-tu qu'il arriverait ?!

- Catherine, Joseph… Calmez-vous. Je refuse que cette réunion finisse comme celle de Becca, c'est clair ?

Pour une fois, la réplique de Franck alla dans son sens. Elle fut bien contente que celle-ci fasse son petit effet sur les deux qui retrouvèrent le silence. Au fond, même si un conseil existait au camp, il était plus qu'évident que Franck était le réel leader de leur groupe.

- N'empêche, je me demande aussi ce qui t'a décidé à emmener le petit Drew avec toi ? Demanda Annie, très calmement.

- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Son ton froid choqua un instant les autres. Il n'est pas aussi « petit » que vous semblez le croire !

Sa réplique ne plut guère aux membres du conseil. Le regard sévère de Kenny lui intimait clairement de se calmer et de ne surtout pas se laisser emporter par ce qu'ils savaient tous deux : Clem avait entraîné Drew et elle était très au courant de l'intelligence, de la force et des capacités du garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça ?! Émit Catherine.

La main de Clem se raffermit sur sa cuisse. Elle aurait probablement voulu leur répliquer tout ce qu'elle savait de ce garçon plus talentueux que bien des gens dans ce camp. Mais elle s'abstient et déclara simplement :

- La façon dont il a su gérer les évènements hier. Surtout que s'il n'avait pas été là, Becca et/ou moi nous n'en serions peut-être pas sorties.

- Oui mais peut-être que personne n'aurait été blessé si tu avais décidé de le ramener. Reprit Joseph plus posément mais toujours aussi grognon. Sa tirade fut suivit de près par un mouvement d'acquiescement de la mère de Charlie.

- Je me fiche de ce qui ne s'est pas passé. Je constate seulement les choses par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle, vous savez. On a seulement manqué de chance… ça arrive parfois.

Cette déclaration sembla aider son cas. Annie se révéla plus apte à essayer de comprendre la situation. Frank semblait réellement la prendre au sérieux même si son visage ne pouvait indiquer de quel côté il était en train de se ranger. Quant à Kenny, son visage reprit un certain calme.

Pour les deux autres par contre, c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, Catherine ne se gêna pas et persista une fois de plus :

- C'est un beau discours tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de l'emmener sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune aptitude et aucun moyen pour se défendre là-dehors !

Clementine avait cru que Franck serait celui qui lui mettrait la pression. Mais elle avait tout faux jusqu'ici. Catherine était de loin celle qui lui en voulait le plus. Et derrière ça, il semblait y avoir une raison plus personnelles que l'épisode de la veille.

C'était très bizarre…

Surtout que maintenant que la question était réitéré, que devait-elle répondre ? Pas la vérité. Kenny avait été très clair sur ce point là. Elle risquait seulement de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

- Je sais pas trop pourquoi… Mentit-elle. Je crois que je voulais juste lui laisser sa chance.

- Sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences !

Le visage de Clem s'embrasa un peu plus face aux sarcasmes de Catherine. Elle avait tort. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé aux conséquences. C'était parce qu'elle l'avait formé qu'elle avait décidé de l'emmener. Elle avait été sûre qu'il se serait montré apte à la tâche… et de plusieurs façons, Drew l'avait prouvé.

Un silence subsista. Dire la vérité lui aurait valu plus de problèmes. Pourtant elle voulait expulser la vraie raison de son choix.

- Pourquoi tu l'as entraîné ?

La tirade qui éventra le silence désarçonna l'ensemble des gens réunis dans la pièce. La question que Franck avait posée avec un flegme tout à fait déroutant changea définitivement le cours des choses.

Les autres membres – sauf Kenny - furent abasourdis, voire choqués par cette révélation. Le visage de Catherine se déforma horriblement pour prendre les traits d'une hystérique. On put lire clairement sur les lèvres de Kenny le mot « _Fuck ». _Quant à Clem, son visage affichait une profonde surprise. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir…

Comment avait-il su ? Est-ce que Drew lui avait dit ? Ou alors Becca ? En tout cas ce n'était certainement pas Kenny. Pas après sa réaction immédiate et la morale qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Franck ? Comment ça entraîné ? Annie s'exprima avec une certaine sévérité pour la première fois.

Clementine était coincée. Même la résignation sur le visage de Kenny prouvait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : clamer ce qu'elle pensait. C'était sa seule chance.

Mais jusqu'où irait-elle dans ses propos ? Là était toute la question…

- C'est ce que tu as fait n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as formé à se battre ? Relança Franck un peu plus impatient cette fois.

- Oui, je l'ai fais.

Un mutisme suivit son aveu. Un silence qu'elle ne leur permis pas de rompre. Enhardie, elle révéla le fond de sa pensée :

- Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même manière.

Cette réplique qui faisait écho aux paroles de Drew ne plut guère aux membres du conseil. Même Kenny n'était pas très content. Mais le concernant, c'était pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle sentait clairement qu'il la suppliait de ne pas aller plus loin. Seulement, malgré la mise en garde dans les yeux de ce dernier, elle ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Nous avons peut-être manqué de chance. Mais ce n'est pas par chance que nous sommes encore vivants. Que Drew soit vivant. Il savait quoi faire pour survivre. Il l'a prouvé hier. Il s'est accroché à la vie. Il a survécu. Et s'il a pu réussir tout ça, c'est parce qu'il était préparé.

- Donc, tu préconises quoi ? Qu'on leur mette tous une arme entre les mains et qu'on les envoie tous en mission à l'extérieur ? Renchérit Franck qui avait pris la tête de la discussion à présent.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'agis ! Si vous voulez des détails sur ma façon de faire, interrogez Drew. Il répondra à toutes vos questions.

- Crois-moi, ce sera fait.

Clem et Franck partagèrent alors une attitude de défi qui leur fit oublier le reste de l'assistance. Jamais aucun des deux ne baissaient le regard face à l'autre. S'ils avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien celle-ci. Il refusait de plier face à l'adversaire !

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'entrainer ?

- Je ne l'ai pas cherché au départ. Il est venu me voir parce qu'il voulait savoir comment se protéger. J'ai refusé au début mais après quelques temps j'ai fini par accepter.

- Tu n'as même pas été capable de refuser la demande d'un gamin de douze ans ?!

Catherine revint à la charge. Alors, avec un malin sourire, Clem répliqua :

- Drew sait faire preuve d'une grande persuasion pour un garçon de douze ans. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de « tout le monde ». Par ces trois derniers mots elle sous entendait clairement qu'elle s'adressait à Catherine. Alors ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis. Parce je suis contente qu'il soit venu à moi, vous savez. C'est un bon élève. Et il m'a ouvert les yeux.

- Sur quoi ?

Annie revint enfin dans la conversation. La dureté dans son timbre s'était effacée pour être remplacé par une vive curiosité.

- Je…

Clem hésita un instant. Elle lorgna Kenny à la recherche d'un assentiment qu'elle ne trouva pas. Son regard était menaçant. Si menaçant qu'elle frissonna une seconde et finit par dire malgré tout :

- Je pense que certains enfants de ce camp ou au moins ceux que l'on jugera prêt devrait être formé de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec Drew.

- Pardon ?! S'époumonèrent Catherine et Joseph d'un même ton.

Le dernier rajouta alors :

- Tu te fous de nous ?!

Clem ne fit pas attention à eux et continua :

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient envoyés en première ligne ou seul dehors. Je pense seulement que nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour nous défendre. Ils doivent savoir gérer une situation à risque parce que ma vie dépendra peut-être d'eux un jour. Tout comme la votre. Vous le savez, parfois on est tous obligé de se battre.

- Comment peut-on dire de telles inepties ! Tu es complètement folle si tu crois qu'on va accept…

- Ferme là, putain !

Catherine avait été coupé par l'intonation de profonde colère de Kenny qui avait surprit l'assemblée. Même si l'homme n'était pas très ravi que Clem ait mentionné tout ça, sa rage contre Catherine était beaucoup plus vivace.

- Je te défends de lui parler comme ça ! Surtout quand ses paroles ont plus de sens que toutes les conneries que tu nous as débitées depuis tout à l'heure !

- Quel étonnement de te voir prendre son parti ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Elle cracha avec une ironie mauvaise.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour ton fils ?!

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'est pas ta fille, je me trompe ?

La frénésie de Kenny grimpa encore d'un niveau. Subitement, il se leva de sa chaise, s'appuya de ses deux poings sur la table tout en proféra vigoureusement au visage de la rouquine :

- Elle ne l'est pas, c'est vrai. Mais elle et AJ sont tous ce que j'ai ! Alors je ne tolérerais pas qu'une harpie dans ton genre la fasse passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste et c'est surement ça qui leur a permis de tous s'en sortir hier.

Autant dire que la parade de Kenny avait profondément troublé Clementine. Elle était aimée par quelqu'un qui était réellement prêt à tout pour elle. Mais étonnement, sa subite joie passagère s'effrita lorsque la voix stridente de Catherine reprit de plus belle :

- Si elle ne l'avait pas entraîné, jamais Drew ne l'aurait suivit et jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation. Elle commence par en entraîner un puis un autre… Qui sait où ça s'arrêtera ?! Elle est dangereuse pour notre communauté. C'est un danger pour tous les enfants !

Après ça, il était plus qu'évident que Catherine avait réellement une dent contre elle. Cette situation la déroutait complètement.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Et Kenny, rassis-toi s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans jamais cesser de renvoyer un regard tout à fait hostile à l'encontre de la rouquine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

- Clem, la jeune fille focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Franck qui poursuivit, depuis six ans ce camp fonctionne sur des règles qui nous ont plus ou moins toujours préservés. Nous avons eu quelques incidents, c'est vrai, mais ce que tu proposes va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici. Je sais que tu as dû apprendre à te défendre très jeune mais ce qui nous sauvera, c'est de préserver la jeunesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre les choix qu'il lui incombera de faire. Très honnêtement, n'y-a-t-il jamais eu un moment où tu as fais de mauvais choix lorsque tu étais enfant ? Parce que tu n'étais pas encore apte à différencier clairement une situation dangereuse ? Ou à cause d'un jugement trop hâtif ? Ou tout simplement parce que tu n'étais pas en âge de te retrouver face à de telles épreuves ?

Ces questions rongèrent le masque de Clementine qui baissa la tête comme accablée par la honte. Finit le calme ou le rationnel. Les derniers mots avait fait place à la souffrance et aux maux. Elle se remémorait ce qu'elle qualifiait comme les erreurs de son passé. Des erreurs qui avaient couté la vie de gens qu'elle aimait.

- Clem…

C'était le timbre de Kenny, soudain doux et rassurant. Mais perdue dans ses pensées, la voix n'était qu'un écho dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle finit par relever la tête sous le silence gênant et les œillades perplexes du conseil.

Comme par magie, son visage n'exprima plus que de la détermination, un sang froid à toute épreuve combiné à une grande confiance en soi. Elle s'exprima comme une longue conclusion à ses croyances :

- Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer quelque chose récemment… Tout le monde peut réagir et évoluer différemment.

C'était les mots de Rico, ceux qui lui avait tenu la veille au soir.

- Il n'appartient qu'à nous d'apprendre aux gosses à différencier ce qui est mal et de ce qui est nécessaire de faire pour survivre.

Elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle puis continua avec plus de douceur :

- J'ai causé ma part de problèmes. Et j'en causerais encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Comme pour vous. Mais il y a certaine choses que je ne ferais plus maintenant. Seulement il a fallut que je fasse des erreurs pour comprendre ces choses. On a la chance de pouvoir leur apprendre à éviter certains des pièges que nous avons tous rencontrés sur la route qui nous a conduit ici. On doit le faire. Plus tôt ils apprendront, plus longtemps ils survivront.

Le conseil était sans voix. Tous s'exprimaient différemment mais aucun n'était prêt à émettre un son. Alors, Clementine ponctua une dernière fois :

- Pour ce qui est de Drew, je peux au moins vous dire qu'il ne risque pas de commettre les mêmes bêtises que j'ai pu faire... Voilà, après ça, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter parce que j'en ai déjà dit plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Alors je vais y aller maintenant et je vais vous laisser réfléchir aux sanctions que vous voudrez appliquer.

Aucun des membres n'émit une objection. Car oui, la réunion était belle et bien finit.

Néanmoins, juste avant qu'elle ne se lève de sa chaise, Franck compléta :

- Une dernière chose Clementine…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais comment Drew est sorti du camp ?

- Non… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Si mais son discours sonnait un peu faux.

Clementine réfléchit un instant à cette information avant que Franck ne termine cette réunion.

- Tu peux disposer. Kenny te fera par de notre décision.

Sans autre mots, elle se leva pour quitter la pièce sur un dernier coup d'œil à Kenny. Il était loin d'être ravi mais il s'essaya tout de même à lui faire parvenir un signe de réconfort.

Elle sortit de la maison. L'air froid sembla lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle affichait toujours une certaine confusion mais était toutefois ravie que cette réunion soit derrière elle.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Une review est toujours la bienvenue ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
